TODOS MERECEN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Luna Black21
Summary: historia de HGDM, RWLL, HPGW y PPBZ. es una hist. en donde se muestran las realidades de los sly y los gry, la vdd soy mala para hacer resumenes tan cortos, asi k no sean malitos y pasense sii? y dejen reviews pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

les aconsejo k se lean todo desde el principio sino no entenderan parte de las personalidades de cada personeje, bueno nos vemos abajito jejej adiosin

"**_TODOS MERECEN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, HASTA TU…"_**

Un nuevo año en Hogwarts, nuevas clases, y como siempre un nuevo maestro en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todo era perfecto para todos, bueno para casi todos, no podemos olvidar a nuestro "Trío Dorado"; Harry estaba un poco mas animado, si bien aun estaba triste por lo de Gin sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, la amaba con todo su corazón pero no permitiría que siguiera a su lado si su vida corría peligro, pero bien nuestra querida pelirroja ya lo había entendido, o eso pensaba Harry.

Ron, bueno Ron es Ron, nuestro pelirrojo favorito seguía en las nubes, no sabía que sentía por Hermione y eso ya estaba hartando a todos, sus celos eran cada vez mayores y lo peor es que muchas vencer eran sin fundamentos, los celos no le molestaban a Hermione en lo absoluto (bueno a veces si ¬¬) le desagradaba que el pelirrojo no diera el paso inicial, le gustaba el pelirrojo para que negarlo, físicamente era todo un bombón, y hasta creía quererlo, "es así lo que se siente el amor no?" se preguntaba una y otra vez pero siempre quedaba mas confundida que al principio, "y si no es amor?" " y si él no me quiere?" y si él si me quiere y al final yo no?" todas estas preguntas atormentaban a los dos adolescentes, antes que nada eran amigos y no se querían hacer daño con sentimientos confundidos.

Hermione había decidió darle tiempo al tiempo, se refugio en la creencia de que si debe ocurrir va a ocurrir, sin embargo últimamente se sentía mas perdida que nunca, había tenido sueños extraños no sabía que significaban pero no le molestaban, en lo absoluto, hasta podía asegurar que la hacían feliz por muy extraño que parezca así era. Y es que, qué mas daba k era lo k la hacia sentirse así?, el chiste era que se sentía así, tonta, feliz, ligera, nerviosa, segura, desconfiada, sentía todo y no sentía nada, "y pensar que todo es por un sueño" se decía una y otra vez.

El trío estaba perfecto, unos mas que otros pero al final resultaba que estaban bien, sin embargo había un grupo de slytherins que lo único de bien que tenían era la cara de falsedad, este grupo era encabezado por Draco Malfoy, si bien era un chico exageradamente guapo también era uno de los alumnos con peor vida que existía, tan solo comparado con su amigo Blaise Zabbiny y con su novia Pansy Parkinson.

Draco era un chico de 17 años, de cabellos rubios platino, tez pálida, estatura alta y buena anatomía, poseedor de unos ojos grises tan fríos como el acero mismo y una mirada demasiado triste y profunda para un chico de su edad, si bien era todo guapura el niño también era cierto que era un chico sin ninguna ilusión en la vida, sin ningún sentimiento por la vida, sin ninguna seguridad de llegar vivo el día de mañana, con un destino y una vida planeada desde antes de ser concebido, todo bajo el estricto régimen de su padre, según el tenia que ser un "mortifago en potencia", decía que el hecho de sentir era para los débiles, que los sentimientos solo confunden la razón y así obstaculizan la victoria, siempre hablando de grandeza "si supieras padre que tu eres tan grande como una rata" repetía Draco en su mente día tras día, siempre después de recibir una carta de su padre, siempre decían lo mismo: "no ensucies el apellido Malfoy" "compórtate como todo un Malfoy" "tienes que ser el mejor en todo" "mantente siempre alerta y siempre fiel al Señor Tenebroso". Todo era igual para el y siempre reaccionaba igual, con furia reprimida, con una sonrisa cínica, con una mueca de asco, siempre igual todo igual.

Por su parte Blaise Zabbini era muy parecido a Draco, solamente que este tenía un poco mas de libertad, si bien ambas familias eran oscuras en su totalidad, el tomaba las cosas con mas calma como venían sin apresurar nada, Blaise poseía una mente privilegiada para estrategias y pociones, un perfecto mortifago según su padre. También era muy guapo, después de Draco era el chico mas apuesto de todo slytherin, sin embargo este se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando en especial si Pansy estaba cerca, la verdad le tenía un enorme cariño pero el bien sabia que nunca llegarían a nada, no mientras ella este enamorada de Draco y él, aunque supiera que Draco no amaba a Pansy y no la quería mas que para calentarle la cama, jamás se atrevería a quitarle algo a Draco y no por miedo sino por respeto a la amistad que tienen, porque si de algo estaban seguros esos dos, era que el uno podía confiar en el otro siempre, sin importar que o quien, sin importar mortifagos o Voldemort o reglas, estando ellos solos podían respirar, y aunque no lo reconocieran del todo Pansy también formaba parte de ese triangulo de leve seguridad.

Pansy era muy diferente a lo que todos creían en Hogwarts, nadie absolutamente nadie conocía la verdadera cara de Pansy, todos la tomaban como la prometida de Malfoy, la mejor amante de Slytherin, la mejor en la cama, la cabeza hueca insensible, la serpiente de Voldemort, para todos ella era lo peor que existía, "algo para pasar el rato" le escucho una vez decir a un chiquillo de 5°. Ella en el fondo era dulce, tierna, era una niña con cuerpo de mujer hecho a la fuerza, que solo fue culpable de amar a la persona equivocada, ella sabía perfectamente que el haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a Draco no sirvió de nada para ganar puntos en su corazón, por un momento olvido que el rubito no sentía nada en ese trozo de hielo, y aun se reprochaba su error "como creí poder cambiarte sino eres mas que hielo, porqué me toco amarte?" decía en su mente cada que la añoranza la apresaba, cada que las lagrimas luchaban por salir, "estoy tan harta de mi vida" se decía una y otra vez, pero por mas extraño que pareciese su única ilusión en la vida era algún día poder lograr obtener un poco del cariño de Draco, "solo quiéreme un poquito y seré feliz…" esa frase siempre la dejaba al aire cuando Draco salía de su cama sin decirle adiós. Y su familia, su familia era la "mejor" parte de su vida, su madre diciéndole que solamente servía para entregarse a los hombres y su padre menospreciándola por ser mujer: "déjate de niñerías Pansy, entre mas pronto te metas a la cama de Draco mas pronto tendremos asegurado el matrimonio" "eres una mujer inservible, infórmame por qué no pudiste ser hombre!!!???", eso ya era de siempre, cada verano era lo mismo, cada navidades mas frías que las anteriores, cada cumpleaños mas solo que el pasado, y tal vez porque siempre fue así, Pansy estaba llegando al punto en que ya ni siquiera le dolía, un solo día lloro hasta sentir que algo tronaba en su pecho, hasta ese día lloro por su familia y por el amor que nunca conoció y que nunca conocería.

Lo único que los dos grupos compartían era un destino ligado a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos, ambos por caminos muy diferentes tal vez con desenlaces desastrosos o victoriosos, pero siempre diferentes.

(A partir de aquí comienza nuestro nuevo curso . )+++

Cap1.- me pregunto pk?

La selección habia ido todo normal, chicos nuevos de cada casa, uno que otro desorientado que se equivocaba de mesa, y miles y miles de caras asustadas y bueno tambies otras tantas que ya se veían familiarizadas con el mundo.

Al terminar la selección el profesor Dumbledore dijo unas breves palabras, mas beves de lo comun, y unicamente expreso su felicidad por iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y claro tambien presento al profesor de DCAO, todos se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al ver al profesor Lupin ahí parado, saludando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a Ginny. Todos estabam verdaderamente contentos de tenerlo a él como profesor, ya estaban hartos de profesores como Umbridge o Lockhart (N/A: la vdd no recuerdo si se escribe asi jeje pro creo k todos saben de k profesor hablo no?) y el profesor Remus Lupin ademas de excelente profesor era un excelente amigo, en fin este curso prometia ser muy bueno.

Hermione estaba sentada frente al lago, no habían tenido clase de pociones debido a que los alumnos de la ultima hora habían hecho explotarlo por "accidente", Hermione sonrío, "y yo que pensé que extrañaría a los gemelos Weasley". Sin saber como de pronto se vio en un lugar muy hermoso, era un claro en un bosque lleno de pinos y flores, se podía observar un pequeño riachuelo donde se reflejaba la luna llena; se sentó sobre una roca sintió que tenia que esperar a alguien pero no sabia a quien, de pronto escucho ruidos, como de pasos, acercándose a ella, cada vez mas cerca mas cerca, hasta que pudo ver un halcón, pero lo extraño era el color de éste, era blanco como la nieve "se parece a la lechuza de Harry" se dijo Herms, pero si se quedo impactada con el color de la majestuosa ave, se quedo estática cuando vio el color de los ojos del halcón, un gris casi plateado, brillantes como nunca, se les veía la libertad en ellos, se les apreciaba la diversión y el brillo de felicidad, "es magnifico" exclamo Hermione sin aliento de la impresión.

El ave se poso en una rama cercana a Hermione y la miro fijamente, como examinándola, Herms reconoció algo en esa ave pero no supo que, "¿Qué tienes, que me llamas tanto la atención?¿por qué siento que te conozco?"

Y en menos de un segundo Hermione ya estaba despierta con la curiosidad y exaltación a flor de piel, había tenido otro sueño, completamente igual completamente diferente, así eran sus sueños, locos, extraños, sin sentido aparente. Pero si llegabas a concentrarte lo suficiente todos tenían una similitud, ese halcón siempre aparecía en cualquier lugar que fuera el sueño, África, el fondo del mar, un tren hacia atrás, un avión por debajo de la tierra, un bosque, cualquier lugar, y aunque una vez intento contárselos a Ron el chico solo había aventado sonoras carcajadas, y Hermione simplemente se había sentido ofendida.

Como sea desde ese momento comprendió que esos sueños solo serían de ella y de nadie más, tal vez del hombre de su vida pero solo tal vez.

Sin esperar mas se puso de pie y se encamino rumbo a su habitación para dejar sus libros, sin darse cuenta había dormido mas de 3 horas (o.O k dormilona nos salió la niña jeje) y ya era hora de la comida.

En otro lugar muy lejano de ahí un chico de cabello platino se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una carta en su _mano izquierda_, esta estaba sujeta con fuerza.

- Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? Por qué…?

La carta simplemente decía:

Lucius Malfoy:

Draco, recibirás la marca en el mes de octubre, por favor no lo arruines, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que seas el primero en tener este honor, nuestro Señor a sido muy generoso contigo y te dejara elegir a tu primer victima, con la sola condición de que sea un sangre sucia. Recibirás más instrucciones en unas semanas de mi parte, mantente alerta.

Atte.: _LM_ (N/A: ok si lo seee muy mala firma pro se me acabaron las ideas lo siento T-T)

Sin querer pensar mas en eso decidió irse a su sala común, "ya veré que hago" se dijo así mismo.

De camino a la sala común pudo notar todas las miradas de miedo que le brindaban los alumnos de primero a quinto, el resto de alumnos lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo-odio-lastima, siempre era así, sin intentar descubrir que había en el fondo de Draco, no Draco Malfoy, simplemente Draco.

Por estar en sus pensamientos ni siquiera noto cuando tropezó con alguien, mucho menos noto cuando le ofreció su mano para ayudarla y ella ni siquiera noto que la había tomado (N/A que despistaditos los niños no creen? Jeje).

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente tarareando una canción que había escuchado mucho durante el verano "dicen que soy un libro sin argumento…que me pierdo entre mis sueños…dicen que soy una chica normal con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar…que no se bien donde esta el bien y el mal, donde esta mi lugar… dicen que soy un océano de hielo, que tengo que reír mas y callar un poco menos…y esta soy yo asustada y decidida…ahora llega mi momento, no pienso renunciar, no quiero perder el tiempo…"

Hasta que de pronto sintió que choco con algo y callo al suelo, no miro con quien choco, no reclamo, solamente vio una mano tendida y no dudo en tomarla para levantarse.

- Perdón es que estaba distraída y…

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de irse, antes de notar que le había dado la mano a Granger, antes de notar que todos en el pasillo lo miraban.

-Malfoy… - repitió Hermione algo contrariada y sorprendida.

"vamos ¿en qué pensaba cuando la ayude a levantarse?" se preguntaba Draco cada 2 por 3, "yo no soy así, es decir a mi me da igual si se caía en el lago congelado o en un foso de azufre, quizás estaba solo distraído por la carta eso debe ser".

Al llegar a su sala común se topo con Blaise y Pansy, que estaban platicando sobre trivialidades, "algún día le diré a Blaise que tiene el camino libre con Pansy" pensó Malfoy y sonrío.

- Qué tal Draco?- pregunto la voz cantarina de Pansy

- Nada Pan, todo bien solo noticias de mi padre

Ante esta mención Blaise y Pansy pusieron más atención que nunca, sabían que dependiendo del mensaje el futuro de su amigo y el de ellos mismo se vería afectado.

- Y bien ¿qué te dijo?-pregunto Blaise de inmediato

- Nada, solo que seré uno de los primeros y que tendremos noticias suyas pronto.

- Ah…- dijo Blaise dejando al aire su tono de tranquilidad

- Y a ustedes, no les han enviado carta?

- A mi no

- Ni a mi

- Bueno da igual, supongo que en algún momento les tocara

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Hermione seguía atónita por lo ocurrido, "ese era Malfoy?" se preguntaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba decidió que era momento de parase y seguir su camino rumbo al Gran comedor, "¿Deberé contarle a Ron y a Harry sobre lo de Malfoy?" era su nueva duda, contar o no contar, sin pensarlo mas se adentro en el gran comedor y se sentó junto a Harry. Unos instantes después llego Ron con tremenda cara de sorpresa:

- Es verdad lo que dicen los enanos de primero?

"creo que si tendré que contarlo" pensó Hermione después de la entrada de Ron.

- Vamos Herms dime es cierto?

- Qué cosa Ron?, recuerda que yo no soy adivina, ni siquiera me interesa esa asignatura – "ok si tengo que decirlo lo retrasare lo mas que pueda"

- ¬¬ pues eso de que Malfoy te tumbo y te ayudo y…y…

- O.O QUÉ MALFOY QUEEEE????- dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido

- Pues si, pero…

- Pero nada Hermione dejaste que te tomara de la mano, dejaste que se fuera sin que le dijeras nada, dejaste…

- Vamos Ron madura!!!, iba distraída, me tropecé ni siquiera vi con quien, solo vi la mano tendida a mi y no lo pensé la tomé solamente, ok? Y además no tenía porque insultarlo si el no me dijo nada ofensivo, hasta se disculpo…

- O.O O.O MALFOY HIZO QUÉ!!!!??? – dijeron ambos fuera de si.

- Arggggg cuando maduren me avisan, esta bien? Iré a la biblioteca un rato, nos vemos luego.

Y así sin decir mas se fue, rumbo a la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta ya eran las 8 de la noche, pero aun así no tenia ganas de cenar nada, por lo menos no aun, "creo que iré a dormir un poco y ya veré si luego bajo a las cocinas" pensó para si nuestra querida prefecta. Cuando al fin llego a su habitación, ver su cama fue una total invitación a dormir y como siempre sus sueños tuvieron un inquilino ya por demás de familiar.

Ahora el sueño de Herms era en una mazmorra, esto le causa gracia ya que se sentía como una princesa a punto de ser rescatada por su príncipe azul. Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con un vestido color vino con bordes dorados, "como toda una princesa" se dijo así misma sonriendo y decidiendo pararse, pero en el instante en que lo hacía un halcón entro a toda prisa por su ventana.

Tu también aquí? Es que me tienes que seguir a todos lados?- dijo Herms dándole la espalda al ave para ver si encontraba una forma de despertar, ya le estaba aburriendo un poco ese sueño, hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una fragancia muy fresa y deliciosa, que de inmediato embriago sus sentidos hasta hacerla perderse de tiempo y segundo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo:

Un momento este es mi sueño QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES???!?!?!! (N/A: séanme sincers algun de ustedes se querría despertar o haría algo por acabar con ese bello momento? YO NOOOO pro bueno continuemos)

- Si así lo deseas soy…

- Hermione despierta!!!! – dijo una Ginny algo preocupada por su amiga

- Ginny, eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, qué ocurre, porqué gritabas???

- Estaba gritando? O.O

- Pues si… era algo como : "quien eres tu? Que haces aquí? Etc. etc. etc."

- Ah es que mmm… – "ahora qué te digo Gin??" – pues es que estaba soñando con alguien, creo?

- Cómo que crees? A ver cuenta, cuenta

- Pues si, pero no es algo que desee contar, la ultima vez que soñé con algo importante y se lo conté a alguien se burlo de mi y me tiro por loca.

- Herms yo no soy como mi hermano, además si te pido que me cuentes es solo lo necesario para poder ayudarte, me explico?

- Mmm… esta bien pero no te contare todo ok? – Gin solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno es que hace tiempo – y así comenzó a contarle cada detalle de su sueño.

- Pues Herms creo que estas enamorada o… de plano fascinada con alguien…

- Eso no puede ser, es decir, el único que me ha interesado en ese aspecto es tu hermano y mi sueño no tenía nada que ver con él

- Puede ser, pero… desde hace cuanto sueñas con ese halcón?

Hermione lo pensó un minuto y llego a la conclusión de que tenía un par de años soñando con el, no tan repetitivamente como este ultimo año, pero casi siempre lo veía levemente en sus sueños; en un árbol, en una estampa, en cualquier cosa.

- Creo que ya tiene tiempo, pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Pues que tu "halcón" debe tener algo que ver con lo que te tiene fascinada, vamos es comprensible, como por ejemplo cuando yo conocí a Harry, sin saber que era Harry Potter, me obsesione con el verde esmeralda sin saber siquiera el porqué de mi repentino gusto por ese color, jaaj recuerdo bien esa época lo tenia en todo, desde maquillaje hasta bañadores, oh si ejem bueno jeje no es momento para mis cosas, lo que trato de decirte es que no te preocupes, tómalo con calma tal vez si no le pones atención todo se pase mas rápido jeje…

Hermione ya no siguió escuchando a Ginny se quedo pensando en que podría tenerla así para irrumpir hasta en sus horas de sueño, nada tenía sentido absolutamente nada, y hubiese seguido en sus pensamientos sino fuera por la última pregunta que le hizo Gin:

- Y como te ha ido con mi hermanito? – dijo Gin emocionada.

- Pues… no lo se, seguimos igual, creo? Es que Gin enserio yo no se si en verdad siento amor por Ron, al igual que él tampoco esta seguro, sino ya hubiera hecho algo, no? O por lo menos yo ya lo hubiera hecho si estuviese segura, pero la realidad es que no lo estoy…

- Eso quiere decir que alguien mas habita en tu corazón Herms – dijo Gin con una sonrisa de comprensión.

- Claro que no Gin, la verdad es que no hay nadie que me haga sentir como tu hermano, pero no sé si lo que siento es amor, solo creo que no es igual de intenso que lo que tu sientes por Harry.

- Oh si claro, vaya intensidad de amor que me tiene el cuatro ojos ¬¬ - dijo Gin algo molesta de que hubieran metido a Harry a la platica.

- Vamos Gin ya no eres una niña sabes perfectamente porque Harry hace todo esto, no debes recriminárselo, muéstrate dulce y comprensiva con él, ahora te necesita mas que nada en este mundo y no es momento para que te pongas agresiva con él.

- Lo sé Hermione pero es que me cuesta mucho tenerlo ahí cerquita y no poder besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, estar pegada a él.

- Pues… quién dijo que no podías?

- Cómo dices?

- Si, dime quién prohibió eso? Harry no, nadie lo prohibió, y quizás así le hagas entender que sin importar el tiempo le sigues siendo fiel al amor de ustedes dos.

- Creo que lo pensare… jaja gracias Herms.

- Por nada.

En un lugar un tanto lejano de ahí, se encontraba Draco Malfoy recostado sobre su cama pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde, "por qué lo hice?" " si iba distraído pero debe haber algo mas, no? Digo uno no ayuda a sus enemigos nomas porque si y luego enzima de todo se disculpa, cuándo me he disculpado YO con alguien que no sea mi madre?" " y porqué rayos sigo pensando en ella?!?!? Debería estar pensando en lo de la marca…" asi se encontraba Malfoy clavado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a alguien junto a el, acariciándolo pasionalmente, sin toque de dulzura:

- Qué demonios?!? Pansy sal de mi cama!!!

- Pero Draco has estado muy alejado de mi… y yo solo quería hacerte cariños y..y…

- Y nada!!!, no quiero nada Pansy y menos tuyo, ve con Blaise anda no estabas muy cariñosa con él hace rato.

- Oh vamos Draco no seas celoso, sabes que te amo y que no me podría fijar en nadie mas, además tu y yo nos vamos a casar al terminar Hogwarts…

Y como si eso hubiese encendido la furia del chico, la aventó lejos de el y la arrojo al suelo:

- Entiéndelo Pansy tu jamás me pondrás celoso, jamás! Ah y también grávate otra cosita tu y yo nunca, nunca nos vamos a casar.

- Pero Draco…

- Fuera…

- Pero…

- FUERA!!!!

Y sin decir mas Pansy salió corriendo, derramando lagrimas y maldiciendo a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, maldiciéndose así misma y a sus padres por el horrible destino que le habían elegido.

Corrió hasta llegar a un cuarto abandonado, de un pasillo que casi nadie transitaba, estando ahí se desahogo tranquilamente:

- Por qué me enamore de ti Draco, dime por qué?

De pronto una lechuza café entro por la enorme, y única, ventana de la torre, esta se poso sobre las rodillas de Pansy y estiro la patita para que ella pudiera coger la nota:

- Cómo estas niña linda?

Pansy sonrío, aun no sabia quien era ese muchacho que le escribía casi a diario y mas cuando estaba triste, pero sabía que le encantaba, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos compitiendo únicamente con Blaise. De inmediato busco pergamino y tinta para responderle:

- Hola, pues no tan bien como desearía.

Y sin poner mas la regreso con la misma lechuza, le extraño ver k no tardaba ni 3 minutos en contestar:

- Lo sé muñeca, un par de chicos de tu casa están comentando lo ocurrido, no llores de acuerdo? No me gusta que estés triste.

- Pero es que me duele que él sea así, yo lo amo y él… porqué me enamore de quien no me quiere? – respondió Pansy en un nuevo pergamino

- Pues tal vez no lo amas en verdad, tal vez tan solo estas enamorada de una ilusión, la ilusión de amar y ser amada, y no de la realidad – respondió el anónimo a toda prisa.

- Quizás sea cierto, pero como sea duele, a veces me siento tan sola, siento como si solo tu me comprendieras y ni siquiera quieres que nos conozcamos – dijo Pansy intentando usar el chantaje.

- Vamos preciosa llevamos hablando mas de 5 años tu crees que me voy a tragar el cuento del chantaje? – replico el chico con una sonrisa.

- Es que es precisamente eso!!! Tu sabes quien soy, me conoces físicamente, sabes todo de mi, pero yo, yo qué sé de ti? Ni siquiera tu nombre sé te tengo que llamar por seudónimos, son casi 5 años y no hemos hablado nunca en persona, no conozco tu voz, no sé nada de ti, no… - y así sin continuar la frase la regreso.

- Vamos muñequita linda, sabes que no puedo acercarme a ti, ya te lo intente explicar pero parece que no lo quieres entender, además no estas sola, tienes a tu amigo Blaise no? A el no lo quieres? – el chico regreso el papel arrepintiéndose de la pregunta que había hecho.

- A Blaise?... pues si, si lo quiero diría que es mi mejor amigo, entre tu y el son mis mejores amigos, Draco aunque no lo creas también lo es, pero la amistad con él es un tanto especial, no lo entenderías, solo los Slys nos entendemos. – termino la chica con una dulce sonrisa de orgullo.

- Claro que entiendo su amistad, es tan especial como única, no? Es tan pura como oscura, sin condiciones y siempre necesaria, no? – termino el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Pansy tiene que entender la indirecta" pensó el chico emocionado y continuo escribiendo – bueno bellísima dama me retiro a mis habitaciones, descansa muñeca y no sufras por alguien que no esta dispuesto a sufrir por ti.

Cuando Pansy leyó el papel se quedo helada, sabía que esa respuesta era única entre dos personas, pero ninguna de ellas seria capaz de escribirle todas esas cosas, verdad? "no tendría sentido" se dijo por ultima vez, antes de entrar en su sala común. "pero lo averiguare ahora mismo".

Ok jeje new history!!! wiii!!! promesa a una amiga ajaja ai ta gaby pa k no llores, tendras tu fic largo de la pareja k kieres jeje, no pss ojala y les guste esta historia, a mi me hace ilusion pk tengo la oportunidad de poner todo lo k les deseo a estos personajes y como es k yo los veo, aviso desde ahorita Draco sera dulce pero en medida, es decir Draco seguira con su personalidad tan especial k a todas encanta . pero claro k tambien se veran los cambios k le produzca estar con Hermione, y asi cada personaje dara su cambio calro sin perder su personalidad, esto no lo garantizo en blaise y pansy ya k no se como son ellos en vdd asi k me dejare llevar un poco por lo k creo y lo k he leido sobre ellos. Bueno sin decir mas le spido k porfa dejen reviews!!!! please!!!! para asi ver k keiren k le meta al fic y todo eso okis?

bueno byee


	2. HABITACIONES, CANCIONES Y ALGO MAS

Cap. 2.- habitaciones, canciones y algo mas

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea de su sala común, intentaba encontrar respuesta a esa supuesta "fascinación" que Ginny menciono, pensaba y pensaba que podría tenerla tan hechizada como para que se inmiscuyera en sus sueños, recordaba a ese halcón desde hacía muchos años, desde que era una niña lo tenía presente en su vida, pero sin saber su significado, hasta que entro a Hogwarts y el halcón se ausento por un tiempo hasta que quedo petrificada en 2°, cuando la despertaron volvió ese halcón a sus sueños con mas fuerza que antes, "pero que significa? A quién o a qué representa?"

Mientras Pansy estaba en la torre, Blaise se acerco a Draco para platicar sobre las novedades, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba aparentar, la realidad era que había visto como Pansy salía llorando de la habitación de Draco y necesitaba saber el motivo, no dudaba ni tantito de que fuera a causa de Draco pero aun no podia hacer nada, necesitaba aclarar la situación.

- Qué paso Draco? Por qué Pansy salió corriendo así?

- Por tonterías, ya sabes como se pone cuando le hablo de forma clara, sabes que la aprecio como amiga y por como es, pero solo cuando en verdad se comporta como la "Pan" que nosotros conocemos desde niños y no cuando se comporta como su madre le dice que haga

- Sabes que eso no es justo Draco, bien sabes la relación que ella lleva con sus padres, y aunque no es peor que la nuestra, recuerda que es una chica y eso por lógica le afecta mas, me imagino que ella desearía tener una madre que le demostrara cariño y aun padre que la mime y no lo que tiene.

- Da igual, ya han pasado muchos años y debe aceptar el trato de su familia así como nosotros aceptamos el trato que nos dan

- Pues creo que no opinare para nada al respecto, los dos son mis amigos y…

- Vamos Blaise deja de actuar, sé que quieres a Pansy y no se lo dices, sé lo que sientes por ella y créeme que me avergüenza que no te atrevas a decirle nada, sabes que yo no la quiero como esposa ni nada, y no me pienso casar con ella, porqué no intentas ganarte su corazón?

- A ver numero uno, quién eres y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

- Ja, ja que graciosito ¬¬

- Es verdad Draco qué te ocurre? tu no eres así por lo general tan solo me dirías que soy un estúpido por no confesar nada y te irías, ahora hasta consejo y toda la cosa, pero bueno el caso también es que yo si he hecho cosas por intentar ganármela pero es que no acepta nada, esta muy enamorada de ti y no me gusta que la trates así Draco

- Ei yo no puedo hacer nada que no quiera hacer y yo no quiero estar mas con Pansy no soporto su fase de "chica rosa" por así decirlo, conozco a Pansy mi amiga mas que a ningún otra chica y sé cuando quiere hacer algo porque se lo dicen y estar conmigo es una de esas cosas.

- Bueno...

Y así sin decir mas comenzó su camino hacia su habitación "ya se lo que tengo que hacer" se dijo así mismo.

Cuando Blaise se fue, Draco decidió salir un momento a pasear por el castillo, la verdad no sabía a donde dirigirse pero estaba harto de estar en su sala común sin ninguno de sus amigos, todos lo miraban como si en cualquier instante les fuera a lanzar un "avada kedavra" o como si se fueran a aparecer todos los mortifagos para llevarlo a alguna misión, esto hacía que se ganara miradas de envidia, orgullo, y demás sentimientos que no comprendía "Cómo alguien va a sentir orgullo o envidia por una persona que prefiere estar muerto que vivir como vive?" se preguntaba cada vez que veía una de esas miradas sobre Blaise, Pansy o él mismo.

Iba sin rumbo fijo, primero pensó en ir a las cocinas pero después pensó "para qué?", después quiso ir a la sala de los menesteres hasta que cayó en cuenta que no tenia las mínimas ganas de ir o mas bien no tenía la compañía necesaria para ir; luego opto por la biblioteca pero no tenía ganas de leer (N/A ok soy yo o el niño de plano se pone sus moños para hacer "nada"?) así que siguió caminando "tal vez encuentre una nueva aula o algo por el estilo" pensó para si mismo.

Hermione ya estaba harta de estar en esa sala, ya se había hartado del fuego, del rojo en todo, así que decidió salir al castillo, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que rompía las reglas, sabia que la podían castigar pero "y qué?" se dijo así misma sonriendo "definitivamente se me esta pegando lo de Harry y Ron" .

No encontraba nada interesante hasta que escucho unas leves notas musicales, la música era muy dulce y tierna, tanto que la hipnotizo por completo, era la música de una guitarra, la siguió hasta encontrar la sala de donde provenía, quiso entrar mas no se atrevió, sabía que había alguien ahí y la verdad no quiso interrumpir el bello concierto que le estaban proporcionando así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo a escuchar, ya después vería quien era el autor de esa música tan bella.

Draco estaba estresado "maldito catillo tan grande y sin una sala que pueda encontrar para entretenerme" bueno esto lo dijo antes de entrar a una sala que estaba totalmente en ruinas o eso parecía hasta que entro por completo, de repente se mostro un cielo lleno de estrellas con una luna llena hermosa, parecía paisaje recién sacado de una película, Draco quedo fascinado, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, le encanto ese paisaje tan relajante, tan místico, tan natural.

De repente comenzó a escuchar una suave música que iba a acorde con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, era algo movida y en su mente aparecían frases que solas no tenían sentido pero si las combinaba formaban exactamente lo que quería hacer y por qué no? Hasta gritarlas al mundo entero.

Era noche y no sabia que hacer "me acerco a él o no?" se preguntaba la menor de los Weasley mientras observaba al joven Potter jugar una partida de ajedrez contra el joven Weasley.

- Vamos Gin ya vete a dormir

- No molestes Ron, además no tengo sueño, aunque me fuera a acostar no dormiría nada.

- Por qué Gin, te sientes mal? – pregunto un preocupado Harry

- No Harry, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – Ginny sonrío ante la preocupación del que en algún momento fue su novio, "tal vez deba hacerle caso a Hermione solo tal vez…"

Luna se encontraba en una altísima torre de el aula de astronomía, estaba sentada en una ventana mirando el paisaje, le parecía tan bello y tan mágico aunque claro cualquiera que escuchara eso de los labios de lunática lovegood no lo creería nunca, "a veces quisiera que todos me vieran como lo que soy" se quedo pensando; ya estaba tan harta de ser el centro de las burlas y de la bromas, tan cansada de ser invisible para esa persona que tanto amaba, tan lastimada por la gente, ya simplemente no tenía ganas de nada.

Luna sonrío, por primera vez en esa noche de lagrimas sonrío, ella sabia que no quería ser como el resto de chicas, mas preocupadas pos su ropa que por el mundo que las rodeaba, mas preocupadas por el chisme que por la verdad, en fin no quería ser como ellas y sabia que ser diferente seria un precio muy alto pero ¿y qué? Si ella estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

Sin decir ni pensar mas se quedo ahí quieta y sonriendo, mirando la luna y las estrellas y debes en cuando pidiendo un deseo, que en el fondo de su mente sabia que no se cumpliría pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le gritaba que si, que lo lograría, que no perdiera las esperanzas, y así lo haría no perdería la esperanza ni la ilusión.

Ron había dejado a su hermana y a Harry solos en la sala común, se fue con excusa del sueño y de que ya era tarde pero la realidad era que necesitaba pensar, pensar en su "no-relación" con Hermione y pensar en si haría algo para hacerla oficial o seguir así hasta perderla por completo. Sabia que quería a la morena, pero no sabia si ese cariño era suficiente para empezar una relación o si se necesitaba de algo mas, "es que cómo estar seguro?" Ron recordó una plática que había tenido con Harry:

flashback+++

- Harry necesito que me ayudes

- A que Ron?

- Es que no se que es lo que siento por Herms, no estoy seguro y necesito saber…bueno… que se siente estar enamorado?

- Harry lo miro con cara de circunstancia, "y ahora que le digo?"

- Pues Ron no es que yo sea Cupido…

- Pero Harry te aseguro que tú sabes más que yo de este tema!!!

- Bueno, pues solo te puedo decir lo que yo siento con tu hermana, la verdad es que cuando se esta enamorado no se esta seguro de nada – ron lo miro sin comprender – esa es la verdad hermano, solo estas seguro de que quieres estar siempre con esa persona, de que te jugarías la vida por ella, de que la amas sin importar si esta arreglada o enojada o como sea simplemente la amas. El amor es lo mas hermoso que existe Ron, mira que además de ser el poder mas fuerte del mundo es lo mas especial que se puede sentir, es algo que no se describe con palabras, es como esa frase de "creer es ver, pero ver no es creer" me explico? No necesitas verlo para saber que esta ahí presente, sinceramente no se que mas te puedo decir, solo sé que amar es desear la felicidad y el bien del otro, a tu lado o lejos de ti.

- Bueno, quede en las mismas, aunque ahora se que el famoso niño-que-vivio tiene su lado sensible jajaja

- Oh si serás idiota Ron…

Y así comenzaron una guerra de insultos y burlas que no acabaría hasta mucho después.

fin flashback+++++

- Y quede en las mismas!! – se decía un desesperado Ron – Merlín deberás nunca me darás una maldita señal?!? Una maldita señal!!!!

"no quiero lastimar a Hermione con sentimientos que al final no sean sinceros, no me gustaría perderla como amiga pero y si sí lo siento y al final la pierdo de todas maneras? Que complicado es esto!!!" así Ron intentaba encontrar una solución a su vida amorosa o mas bien intentaba crear una jeje.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Blaise muy ocupado enviando un montón de lechuzas, había aprovechado el tiempo que Draco le había dejado solo para así pensar que hacer con su querida Pansy, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad pero lo intentaría, tal vez solo tal vez así Pansy se diera cuenta de que el que en verdad la amaba era él y no Draco.

Odiaba ver a Draco burlándose de ella, odiaba cada vez que Pansy derramaba lagrimas de amor por otro que la hacia sufrir, odiaba que nunca le diera una oportunidad, odiaba tanto no tener la suerte de Malfoy.

Si bien se alegraba de la familia que tenía y en general de su vida odiaba el hecho de que Draco tuviera a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

- Pero de alguna manera te tengo que abrir los ojos Pan de alguna manera – se dijo antes de salir de nuevo a la sala común, sabia que no debían tardar sus amigos y era mejor actuar normal.

Hermione estaba atenta a la música que se escuchaba dentro, pero lo que mas le encantaba eran todos los sentimientos que le transmitían, se sentía tan libre, tan ella, era como si no fuera la "prefecta-perfecta-Granger" era simplemente Hermione. Libre de hacer y decir lo que quisiera, se sentía tan conforme con las palabras que aparecían en su mente, que le daba miedo de que solo fuera una alucinación.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Draco intentando memorizar y comprender cada frase que aparecía en su cabeza, de prisa corrió hacia la puerta una vez que tuvo memorizado un párrafo "I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, i just want you to know who I am…" era lo único que tenía en la mente, pero lo tenia tan presente como si estuviera grabado a fuero en su mente, eso era lo que quería gritarle al mundo entero, gritarle a todos aquellos que lo señalaban, y como le encantaría gritárselo a su mismo padre. Ya estaba tan harto de tanta hipocresía que se preguntaba "¿por qué no hacerle saber de una maldita vez mis deseos?" pero siempre se respondía igual: por su madre.

Si bien Narcisa no fue la mejor madre del mundo, fue la única que protegió a Draco lo mas que pudo, además él la adoraba era la única que le mostro un poquito de amor en esa horrible mansión, que mas que casa solo era una cárcel disfrazada.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, la verdad no se había dado cuenta de que esa sala era como la de los menesteres, tan honda y espaciosa como lo desees y en su intento de seguir acercándose a la fuente de esa música camino casi kilómetros. Cuando al fin cruzo el umbral se topo con una chica de ojos miel y cabello alborotado. Si Hermione Granger.

Hermione seguía recargada imaginando e intentando entender mas de esa canción hasta ahorita solo tenia un par de líneas pero le encantaban, iban muy con lo que sentía "I dont want to look at fashion magazines, while someone is doing my naiels, sitting here watching other people live, frozen by the fear to fail, cause everyday theres a war to fight, and if I win or lose never mind..." hasta que la música paro y escucho los pasos de alguien saliendo de esa sala, de prisa se puso de pie, pero alguien choco contra ella y termino en el suelo, con algo o alguien enzima de ella

- Granger?

- Malfoy? Quítate de enzima me asfixias!!!

- Y qué si no quiero hacerlo? – "porque rayos estoy flirteando con ella?"

- Entonces tendré que quitarte yo misma – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cínica pintada en sus labios – "estoy coqueteando con Malfoy?" se pregunto asi misma Hermione

- Oh eso tendré que verlo

- Me estas retando Malfoy? – dijo Hermione fingiendo sorpresa pero sin perder la sonrisa, de quien se sabe parte de un juego.

- Tu que crees sabelotodo? – dijo Draco muy cerca del oído de su compañera de juegos

Este hecho provoco en Hermione unos escalofríos que el rubio no pudo evitar notar, a lo que sonrío con satisfacción hasta que recordó a quien se los había provocado, y lo asusto aun más el saber que no le molestaba.

- Vamos Granger el juego termino – y así sin decir mas Malfoy salió con toda la galantería y elegancia que lo caracterizaban

- Que rayos fue todo eso?!?!?! – se pregunto Hermione en voz alta, totalmente fuera de si – y yo que creí que era raro haber encontrado una canción que me gustara

Y como si así hubiera recordado algo salió volando rumbo a su sala común, mientras no notaba que cierto rubito la observaba desde atrás de una torre.

Después de su encuentro con la fémina del trió dorado, Draco salió volado a su sala común, "esto esta mal muy mal" se decía una y otra vez, "no me puede gustar la Granger, es decir si, se mejoro mucho durante el verano pero no.. eso queda fuera de lo que soy capaz de aceptar" y sin decir o pensar mas entro a toda prisa por el retrato. Blaise ya había llegado sin embargo parecía que también había estado corriendo porque estaba igual de agitado que él, e instantes después entro Pansy sin embargo ninguno hizo comentario alguno.

Pansy solo los miraba fijamente a los ojos como queriendo encontrar una verdad, ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos, cada uno por sus motivos pero al final nerviosos: "y que tal si sabe que soy yo?" "y si me vio?" se preguntaban Blaise y Draco respectivamente; sin embargo Pansy no dijo mas que un simple:

- Buenas noches

Y se retiro. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta verla entrar en su habitación, sin embargo fue Blaise el que rompió el silencio:

- Y dónde has estado?

- Por ahí, y tu? Porqué venias corriendo como loco? – pregunto Draco como no queriendo la cosa, la verdad es que le movía la curiosidad saber que podría estar haciendo su amigo para quedar así de agitado.

- Pues porque… un momento quién dijo que yo estaba corriendo? Cuando yo tu llegaste yo ya estaba aquí, y el que venia corriendo eras tu, así que dime porqué?

-..."oh, oh, esto me pasa por enseñarlo a pensar" se dijo Draco lamentándose así mismo "y ahora que me invento?"

- Estoy esperando una respuesta Draco

- …

- ¬¬ vamos!!! O se lo diré a Snape

- ¬¬ vamos Blaise ya no tenemos 5 años ni nos cuidan los elfos como para que me vengas con eso de "o se lo diré a…" como amenaza, pero bueno pues simplemente andaba por ahí con una chiquilla de revenclaw – "espero que se lo crea" pensó para si el joven Malfoy.

- Ah bueno...

Draco solo le ofreció una sonrisa cínica y sin decir mas se levanto y se fue rumbo a sus habitaciones, necesitaba un pergamino y un papel urgentemente

Mientras tanto la pequeña de los Weasley y el-niño-que-vivió se divertían platicando de lo lindo, recordando el verano y cosas divertidas que habían pasado juntos, todo estaba bien hasta que el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio no incomodo, mas bien anhelado, un silencio que los dos conocían perfectamente, cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, mas, mas, mas, solo escasos milímetros separaban sus labios de unirse en una lucha que ambos extrañaban tener, una lucha por ver quien tenia el control del otro, una lucha en la que ninguno perdía, hasta que…

- Hola chicos, qué hacen despiertos tan tarde? Ups… - dijo una avergonzada Hermione que estaba segura seria aniquilada por cierta pelirroja esa misma noche.

- Qué hay Herms? – contestaron, unos acalorados y sonrojados, Harry y Ginny.

- Nada, nada creo que mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana

- Esta bien Herms, hasta mañana – dijo todavía un agitado Harry

Una vez que la morena subió por las escaleras, Ginny bajo la mirada avergonzada, y un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida, Harry noto esto y solamente la abrazo de manera dulce y cariñosa y le susurro al oído, que era mejor ir a dormir ya, que mañana seria un nuevo día y tendrían cosas que hacer, Gin entendió eso y con un ligero beso en la frente de parte de su morocho favorito, subió deprisa a su habitación, para asesinar a cierta morena

- Hermione estas muerta!!! – grito una histérica pelirroja mejor conocida como Ginny Weasley

- Pero, pero… ay como querías que supiera que ibas a poner en marcha el plan de ya? Eh? Me hubieras avisado en parte es tu culpa, además no es como si yo me dedicara a irrumpir en la vida amorosa de todos.

- Arggg peroooo ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… esta bien no morirás…por ahora

- Gin me da miedo cuando te pones así – dijo una nerviosa Hermione

- Pues que bueno que te lo de, pero bueno ya conseguiste averiguar que es lo que te tiene tan encantada para que sueñes con ese halcón?

- Pues la verdad es que no, pero encontré una…

- Una qué Herms? – insistió Gin a su amiga al ver que esta se quedaba con la palabra en la boca

- No nada, encontré una… lechuza herida, si eso "dios que mala soy mintiendo" por eso me tarde tanto en regresar, porque fui a llevarla a la lechuzeria para que la curaran, si eso es. "bueno no esta tan mal o si?"

- ¬¬ si lo que digas Herms.

- Bueno ya mejor vamos a dormir, ok? Ya mañana veré como arreglar el problema con tu querido morocho ojiverde, esta bien?

- n.n esta bien Herms – dijo una ya mas contenta Ginny

"ok o me toman por tonta o deberás piensan que no se que traman algo" se dijo así misma Pansy Parkinson desde su habitación. Sabia que Blaise estaba nervioso por su mirada fija en cualquier parte menos en ella y, sabia que Draco ocultaba algo por no haberse burlado de ella después de la forma en que la corrió de su habitación.

Si bien eran tonterías pero eso eran ellos dos, simples adolescentes con sus tontas manías, para muchos ocultos pero no para ellos mismos.

- Algo traman, y lo descubriré, aun no olvido al chico de las lechuzas y sé que debe estar relacionado con slytherin por la respuesta que me dio.

Blaise se encontraba acostado en su cama, hacia un buen rato que había subido de la sala común y hacia un poco menos que había visto a Draco practicar con su guitarra, aun no sabia porque le gustaba tocar ese instrumento en particular, él era mejor en la batería o en el bajo, pero no en la guitarra, ni instrumental ni eléctrica, "muy compleja" solía decir, pero la verdad era que se podia descargar mas fácilmente golpeando la batería hasta casi romperla o tocando el bajo tan alto que el castillo casi temblaba. Draco prefería lo tranquilo, y en ese momento estaba finalizando, "la verdad es que suena muy bien" se dijo Blaise así mismo, pero la letra era lo que deseaba escuchar, tenia la ligera sospecha que la letra seria lo mejor de esa canción, aun más impresionante que la música.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama, recargado a la cabecera con su guitarra en mano y con una pluma y pergamino al lado, escribió cada palabra que recordaba, cada melodía, cada tono, cada todo, y le fue componiendo a partir de ahí, aun no tenia casi nada, así que volvería a ir a esa habitación en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad "y quien sabe tal vez me vuelva a topar con esa sabelotodo Granger" se dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

k onda pss ahora me quedo mas peke jeje, por cierto gracias a las personas k ya dejaron comentarios wii de k yo toda emocionada, y pss perdon si se les hizo muy largo jeje. Pero bueno, creo k se entiende cada parte del cap, no? entodo caso si tienen dudas pss me pueden dejar un comentario y yo la aclaro o alguna critika k tengan o lo kmas aya gustado jeje . bueno adiosiiinn nos leemos byeee

PD la cancion k "escribe" Draco se llama iris de gogo dolls la vdd amo esa cancion y despues verna k le keda perfecto a nuestro kerido huroncito, y la k canta herms es de shakira se llama ready for a good times, tmb le kedara muy bien jeje pero bueno no ai k comer ansias, por cierto aclaro (aunke dudo k sea necesario¬¬) ningun personajes es mio u.u bueno no por ahora jeje no se si meta alguno de los mios pero buenoo eso es todo byetesss


	3. Chapter 3 BECAUSE OF YOU

CAP.3 BECAUSE OF YOU

El sol se colaba por la ventana y los chicos comenzaban a despertar y salir de sus habitaciones con rumbo al gran comedor, sin embargo había un morocho de ojos verdes que aun no deseaba dejar de soñar con su amada pelirroja y, había un bello pelirrojo de ojos azules que no deseaba comenzar las clases aun. Sin bien ya tenían como mes y medio de haber regresado aun no se acostumbraban al ritmo de levantarse temprano y terminar deberes antes de cada clase (N/A si o no? Es típico!!! Creo k he hecho mas tareas en el salón que en mi casa en estos 3 años de secundaria XP), pero bueno tenían que hacerlo y sin mas el morocho se decidio por abrir los ojos y sin esperar a su compañero entro al baño a ducharse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

En el cuarto de las chicas no iba nada diferente o mejor, Hermione estaba ya bastante harta de tener que despertar a Ginny y al resto de sus compañeras de cuarto por las mañanas, la verdad la pelirroja era la que mas le costaba levantarse y la entendía perfectamente, sabia que Gin batallaba para dormir por pensar en cierto morochito, pero la realidad es que ya es estaba cansando de todo eso "pero que se le va a hacer?" y con un resoplido volvió a su ardua tarea de despertar a la joven Weasley.

- Vamos Ron ya levántate se nos va a hacer tarde!!! – dijo un ya desesperado Harry

- …

- Ron eh Ron – comenzó a hablar Harry muy despacio y muy dulcemente cerca del oído de ron – Ronnie... o te levantas o te juro que traeré a tu madre para que sea ella quien te despierte…

Y como si hubiese dicho que venia Voldemort tras él, Ron salto de la cama casi hasta el techo:

- Ay!!!! Ni se te ocurra volver a amenazarme así me causaras un trauma de por vida!!! – dijo un Ron bastante agitado, y no tanto por el grito sino por la amenaza, recordar las maneras en que lo despertaban era traumático para cualquier Weasley

- Jaja ojala vieras tu cara jaja

- ¬¬ graciosito…

- n.n ya sabes

Y así sin decir mas Ron comenzó a alistarse para comenzar un nuevo día.

Ya que cada uno estuvo listo bajaron a la sala común de **Gryffindor** para esperarse, ahí se encontraron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny, todos listos para ir a desayunar.

En el camino se toparon con Luna, quien por invitación de Ginny y Herms, los acompaño al Gran comedor, pese a que ella ya había desayunado.

En el trayecto comenzaron a sonsear como cualquier grupo de adolescentes, hasta que se encontraron con el trió de plata. Herms miro directamente a Draco a los ojos e hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo, sin saber realmente porque lo había hecho., sin embargo Draco respondió y todo hubiese salido perfecto sino hubiese sido porque Ron si se dio cuenta del intercambio de saludos y obviamente no pensaba dejar las cosas asi, algo que obviamente todos lamentaron después:

- Qué estas mirando eh huronsito?

- Nada que te pertenezca pobretón…

Al escuchar este comentario Herms enrojeció y Ron no supo que contestar, había entendido a la perfección la respuesta del rubio, pero estaba tan indignado que no encontró palabras para regresarle el comentario de una forma mordaz, sin embargo el rubio no dio tiempo a otro enfrentamiento y continuo su camino rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Por qué empezaste otra pelea Ronald? – pregunto Hermione un poco desesperada y asombrada, y porqué no añadir también? Histérica – a veces eres tan inmaduro

- Oh disculpe usted reina de la amargura, solo te estaba defendiendo

Hermione lo miro indignada y junto su seño hasta casi hacerlo parecer una sola ceja, esto le dio las señal al resto para dar la retirada, y asi de forma casi imperceptible Harry tomo la mano de Ginny, no sin antes enrojecer y maldecirse por ser tan infantil, y la de Luna para sacarlas de ahí antes de que iniciara la tercera guerra mundial…

- Tú defenderme a mi!!!!???

- Pues claro – dijo un Ron muy seguro de si mismo, pensando en que ella le pediría perdón y se colgaría a su cuello y tal vez hasta lo besaría, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba…

- ES QUE TU ESTAS LOCO!!!! VDD? TU JAMAS ME VAS A DEFENDER SI NO ESTOY EN PELIGRO REAL!!!! LO ENTIENDES? AVECES ERES UN SOL!!!!! PERO OTRAS ERES UN…

- UN QUÉ HERMIONE UN QUÉ?!?!?!?!

- Un chico totalmente infantil Ron, total y completamente infantil, además dime que rayos me estaba haciendo Malfoy?!?!?!

- Pues te miraba…

- O.O entiendes la tontería que has dicho verdad? Por Merlín lo has dicho tu mismo solo me miraba!!!!, que yo sepa eso no esta prohibido!!!!

- Pero es que…

- Es que nada Ron… cuando madurez y te comportes como el chico que quiero hablamos, esta bien?

Y sin decir nada Hermione salió corriendo de ahí con rumbo al gran comedor, en cuanto entro visualizo a Harry y Ginny hablando muy animadamente así que no quiso interrumpir, de nuevo, y se fue a sentar en una esquina cerca de Neville.

En la mesa de las serpientes el ambiente no era menos tenso que como fue durante la pelea entre Hermione y Ron, todos miraban fijamente a Draco, bueno todos los que presenciaron la escenita en los pasillos:

- Qué fue eso Draco? – pregunto una celosa Pansy – tu nunca la habías mirado, dime porqué lo hiciste?!?!?!! Dímelo!!!!

- A callar Pansy, deja de comportarte como una de las tantas amigas de tu madre!!! Ya me tienes harto, me entendiste? Compórtate como mi amiga no como lo hace una novia celosa…

- Pero Draco yo soy tu novia y si estoy celosa…

- Pan por Morgana y todos los magos!!!! Entiéndelo no te quiero como mi novia, entiéndelo por favor, no hagas que perdamos la amistad, de acuerdo? Por favor, además lo que haga o deje de hacer o a quien mire o no mire da igual!!!! No te importa!!!! No es de tu incumbencia, entendiste? Y esto va para ti también Blaise…

- No si yo no dije nada – dijo un Blaise sonriente

Ya había finalizado el desayuno sin mas contratiempos de los eventuales, un anuncio por aquí uno por allá, nada fuera de lo normal, bueno eso pensó Hermione hasta que una lechuza entro en el mismo instante en que ella recogía sus cosas para ir a su primer clase, fácilmente pudo adivinar que era una carta del ministerio, "¿qué querrá el ministerio conmigo?" se pregunto, de prisa llego un chiquillo de primero y de prisa así como llego se fue, solo le dijo que quedaba excusada del resto de las clases, ella solo le dijo que estaba bien y dispuso a salir a los terrenos, la verdad es que hacia un día precioso y si le habían regalado todo el día para ella porqué no disfrutarlo?, se sentó debajo de su árbol preferido, cercano al lago y se dispuso a leer su carta, pasaron los minutos y ella seguía leyendo la carta, la verdad es que ya había terminado de leerla pero seguía sin poder creerlo, enseguida se puso de pie y corrió rumbo al despacho del director.

- En cuanto tiempo crees que llegue, Albus?

- En menos de 3 minutos Minerva

- Quién se lo explicara tu o yo?

- Creo que tu, eres la mas indicada

- De acuerdo, y el chico?

- De ese me encargare yo, pero aun no es momento para hablar...

Hermione llego echa furia y en un mar de lagrimas, eran lagrimas silenciosas, no sollozaba, no hipaba no nada, solo resbalaban a través de sus ojos finas gotas de sal, no debía llorar sabia que no debía, sabia que todo era mentira.

Draco se encontraba saliendo de su primera clase de pociones cuando Snape lo llamo:

- Draco tu padre esta afuera esperando por ti, al parecer tiene mucha prisa así que corre esta afuera de la sala común de Slytherin

- De acuerdo, gracias profesor

Draco corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sabia que su padre no era una persona paciente y menos si ahora tenia "prisa", y si como dijo Snape ahí estaba él, tan arrogante como engreído, tan altivo, todo un Malfoy; Draco se acerco lentamente, poniendo su mascara de nuevo, el caballero se había puesto de nuevo su armadura…

- Me llamabas, padre?

- Si Draco, es momento de hablar, es tiempo de que te prepares para aceptar la marca, además necesito que vengas conmigo, tu madre esta delicada y quiere verte

Draco se había quedado en shock, sabia que cuando su padre utilizaba la palabra "delicada" era porque en verdad el asunto era grave, su madre estaba grave y él se lo decía tan tranquilo, tan normal, tan…

- Nos vamos ya Draco? – Draco no pudo pronunciar palabra en todo el trayecto hasta la chimenea y el despacho de Dumbledore sin embargo se le hizo muy extraño ver a Granger ahí llorando, le dio una pequeña mirada y después siguió su camino.

- Profesora necesito que me explique que significa esta carta - demando Hermione molesta y un poco histerica

- Venga señorita Granger, siéntese y tome un poco de té

- No gracias, no quiero té, quiero que me explique que significa, ahora! Por favor…

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el despacho del director Dumbledore, sin embargo este se mantenía alejado de la discusión y esto lo agradecían profundamente amabas, siempre había existido entre ellas cierta complicidad de amistad y familiaridad, aunque en realidad no lo fueran.

- Profesora explíqueme, por favor… – la chica para esos momentos había vuelto a derramar silenciosas lagrimas, sin embargo la profesora no decía nada – por favor – volvió a repetir, hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a los Malfoy, Hermione observo a Draco un instante y pudo notar en su mirada, siempre severa y fría, un toque de miedo y preocupación y si mirabas mas al afondo hasta ansia, no supo cuanto se miraron, asumió que debió ser muy poco ya que ningún adulto los noto, los Malfoy se fueron como llegaron, silencios, sigilosos y sin anunciar.

- Señorita Granger ya es momento de hablar, vera lamentablemente lo que dice esa carta es verdad, sus padres fallecieron ayer por la noche, aun no se determina la causa, al parecer no fueron mortifagos ni nada relevante con el mundo mágico, pero como sea seguimos investigando, la orden no se ha alejado del lugar y se esta viendo que todo se cumpla según la norma…

- Cómo… cómo fue?

- Pues aun no lo se bien, al parecer entraron a robar por la forma de la muerte, pero no falta ninguna pertenencia lo que nos deja con la incognita de que buscaban y que no encontraron

- Están seguros que el mundo mágico no tuvo nada que ver?

- No completamente, pero no vemos motivos, si hubiesen sido mortifagos no se hubieran escondida tras un arma de fuego muggle, sino que lo hubieran presumido, además no se detecto magia en ese lugar, mas que la de las medidas de seguridad

Hermione ya no escuchaba nada, estaba como ida, no le interesaba nada solo que ahora estaba sola en el mundo, completamente sola, no tenia mas parientes, no tenia quien velara por ella al terminar Hogwarts "qué hare?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que las manos de la profesora Mcgonagall la devolvieron a la realidad:

- Se encuentra bien señorita? – ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y sin mirarla a los ojos, las lagrimas seguían su cauce mas rápidamente

- Puedo…puedo retirarme?

- Claro, yo hablare con el resto de los profesores

Hermione solo le sonrío, o hizo el intento de sonreír y salió por la puerta, bajo lentamente, y camino por los pasillos desiertos, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia que hacer, de un segundo a otro se había quedado sin familia, sin padres, no tenia nada "qué hare al terminar Hogwarts? Con qué pagare mis estudios?" y sonrío ante ese ultimo pensamiento, siempre su escuela, siempre sus estudios, "ni siquiera sé si seguiré viviendo después de Hogwarts" siguió sonriendo con ese pensamiento, no debía llorar, no debía, lo sabía perfectamente, "si lloras muestras tu lado blando y no es momento para mostrarlo"

En otro lugar muy lejano a Hogwarts, un Draco se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de su madre, la había encontrado peor de lo que imaginaba, peor de lo que la palabra "delicada" expresa, y en ese momento odio a su padre más que a nada en este mundo, más que a cualquier cosa, lo odio por no prevenirlo, lo odio por no darle fuerzas para mostrar una sonrisa y no esa cara de espanto y sorpresa al encontrar tan mal a su madre, ahora ella se encontraba meciéndole el cabello como a él le gustaba que le hiciera, como a ella le gustaba hacerle:

- Draco, hijo de mi alma perdóname…

Draco estaba sin palabras, y no porque su madre nunca hubiese pedido perdón sino por el horrible nudo que tenía en la garganta, no debía llorar, no aun, no con su madre ahí viéndolo, sabia que eso la asustaría aun mas y eso era lo menso que ella necesitaba, sabia perfectamente que se le estaba escapando de las manos la vida de su madre, sabia que a cada minuto que pasaba su mano derecha, que tenia fuertemente sujeta entre las suyas, iba enfriándose aun mas y ella lo que hacía era pedirle perdón cuando él pensaba que no tenia porque pedírselo por absolutamente nada:

- Hijo escucha con atención, acércate – Narcisa lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo meció lentamente mientras le daba instrucciones al oído – escucha bien Draco, sé que tu padre nos esta espiando, así que actúa normal mi vida, se que sabes hacerlo de acuerdo? – Draco solo asintió lentamente, mientras inhalaba el perfume a flores y a lluvia de su madre – necesito que te alejes de este mundo Draco, aléjate pide ayuda a Sirius, a Dumbledore a la orden a quien quieras pero pide ayuda, si te la niegan ve con Severus y entrégale este anillo – lentamente Narcisa introdujo en la mano de su hijo un anillo que el no tuvo tiempo de observar – no lo saques ni lo mires hasta que estés en Hogwarts y que tu padre se haya ido, de acuerdo? No aceptes la marca y si aprecias a alguien de ese grupo de serpientes prevenlo, pero por mi no la aceptes, júramelo Draco – en esos momento Narcisa ya estaba muy alterada y su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez mas

- Calma mamá, tranquila te estas poniendo mal

- Júralo Draco júralo

- Lo juro, ya?

- Antes de que todo acabe necesito que cuando regreses a Hogwarts vayas a la biblioteca ahí deje escondido un diario, esta en la estantería a fondo, necesito que se lo entregues a Severus…el sabrá…que hacer…Draco recuerda que te quiero y por favor sigue a tu corazón, aléjate de todo esto….se feliz cielo, te quiero Draco…

Y así sin más la vida de Narcisa Malfoy se extinguió

- Yo también te quiero mamá…– y al fin Draco pudo derramar sus primeras lagrimas, y tal vez las única, por su madre

En esos instantes entro Lucius, solo hecho una mirada al cuerpo de su esposa, se acerco lentamente y deposito un ultimo beso en sus labios y en su frente, la acomoda en la cama, y Draco pudo notar el amor con que hacía eso Lucius y a su vez ambos notaron la belleza desmesurada de esa mujer, Lucius observo plenamente a la que fue su compañera por mas de 17 años (N/A: yo quiero pensar que fue así la verdad no se cuanto tengan de casado para cuando Draquito tenga 17 jeje) y Draco observo a la mujer que le dio la vida; ambos estaban así observándola tan quietos y serenos como si solo la estuvieran viendo dormir, Draco seguía derramando lagrimas lenta y silenciosamente, sin embargo ambos estaban compartiendo un pensamiento, tal vez el único que compartirían en toda la existencia de ambos, que esa mujer Narcisa Malfoy Black parecía un ángel durmiendo, un bellísimo ángel que les había salvado y dado la vida, respectivamente.

- Draco deja de llorar, compórtate como un Malfoy

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se enjuago las lágrimas y salió de la habitación, definitivamente jamás comprendería a su padre y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba; sin avisar se desapareció por la chimenea y apareció en la de su profesor Snape, no había nadie, "mejor así" se dijo así mismo y camino rumbo a la biblioteca, "tengo aun una tarea pendiente"

Hermione ya estaba harta de vagar sin rumbo fijo, así que se dirigió al único lugar que conocía mejor que su habitación: la biblioteca.

No había nadie, incluso no estaba la señora Pince, "de seguro fue al baño o a almorzar", ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto a la señora Pince fuera de su puesto, a menos que la hubiese dejado a ella misma de encargada, pero ahora no tenia ni ganas ni tiempo para eso; se arrincono en el lugar mas oscuro y solitario de la biblioteca, al lado de una estantería de libros de herbología, encontró uno muy entretenido y lo que mas le ayudaba era que simplemente eran fotos, simples fotos, lo comenzó a hojear hasta que descubrió que era un diario, la verdad estaba algo confuso pero entendía el idioma, lentamente lo podía descifrar, aunque no le dio importancia simplemente lo dejo de lado y saco una libreta, así comenzó a escribir

_I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery_.

_I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far._

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

En otro lugar de esa misma biblioteca se encontraba Draco, hacia un par de minutos que había dejado de buscar, se recargo de una fila de libros, muy cerca de Hermione aun sin saberlo, decidió descansar y saco un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a anotar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había sentido esas horas en su casa junto a su madre, junto a su padre, junto a el mismo:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not break the way you did.  
You fell so hard._

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out.  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that weakness in your eyes_

_My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro, hasta que se habían escuchado intentando ponerle música a su canción, todo estaba tan confuso para ambos que solo se miraron, Hermione intento sonreír pero solo mostro una mueca triste, a Draco le paso lo mismo y hubiesen seguido así, sino fuera porque Draco visualizo el pequeño libro que estaba en las manos de Hermione, enseguida se acerco a ella aun mas de lo que hubiese querido y comenzó el interrogatorio no de forma muy cortes:

- Dime Granger de donde sacaste ese diario? Contesta!!! No tengo todo tu tiempo…

Hermione solo lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con los arreglos de su canción, tenia que hacer algo rápido, la mirada de cierto Slytherin la estaba inquietando…

- Respóndeme!!!! Rápido..y devuélvemelo!!!! (N/A: creo k se aprecia k el chico esta gritando no?)

- Entiende Malfoy, yo no soy como tus "amiguitas", lo captas? Así que si quieres información pídela de forma educada, esta bien?

Draco suspiro y Hermione sonrío por dentro: Granger: 10 Malfoy: 0

- Puedes entregarme ese diario por favor, siento haber sido grosero pero es que no la estoy pasando bien y…

- Basta Draco – le dije por su nombre Merlín que miedo conmigo – te dije que solo fueras amable, no es necesario que excuses tu mal comportamiento y menos si son cosas personales, yo tampoco paso por un buen momento, por cierto mas tarde hay que ir con la profesora Mcgonagall, de acuerdo? Toma.

Y sin decir mas se levanto, olvidando su pequeño cuaderno junto con la carta del ministerio

Ya habían pasado un par de días y Harry no daba señales de querer continuar lo pendiente en la sala común, sin embargo Ginny cada vez estaba mas exasperada, triste y fuera de si, no sabia que hacer, necesitaba a Harry cerca para ser feliz, para poder sonreír pero al parecer este no pensaba hacer nada hasta cumplir con su otra "obligación" y Ginny necesitaba arreglar eso ya.

- Harry…

Y sin embargo volvia a lo mismo de siempre "y que le digo?", siempre se quedaba igual, si o no, al rato o nunca, pero claro ya se estaba cansando de que el maldito "valor" Gryffindor siempre la abandonara cuando estaba apunto de llamar a Harry, como el día de hoy y ahora se tenia que inventar una tonta excusa, como la de a continuación:

- Si?

- Pues.. pues em estas muy guapo hoy – "por Dios que tonta que soy!!!"

- Ah o.O gracias Gin tu también estas muy bonita – dijo un confundido pero sincero Harry

Gin solo asintió y se sonrojo "definitivamente soy tonta!!!"

Luna estaba un poquito mas ausente que lo común y eso no era normal en ella, bueno de hecho si pero no al grado de no poder llegar ni a su sala común, y es que alguien le estaba robando el pensamiento a nuestra querida Lunática, "ay pero que tonto eres que me tienes enfrente y ni me ves" dijo para si misma cuando vio pasar a un pelirrojo un tanto ofuscado, "crees vivir para ella pero aun no te das cuenta que ella no es para ti ni tu para ella, pero mientras eso ocurre veamos que le ocurre al pequeño Weasley" y así con una sonrisa natural salió en busca del joven pelirrojo.

- oh maldito hurón todo estaba perfecto hasta que él apareció!!! Ahora Herms esta mas ausente que nunca y yo… yo mas confundido… - murmuraba para si el pelirrojo hasta que se topo con unos bellos ojos celestes que lo miraban con curiosidad y ¿cariño?

- Hola Ron, porqué tan enojado?

- Pues por cosas Luna, tu cómo estas?

- Pues comparada con que?

- O.o Cómo que comparada con que?

- Si, comparada con un muerto mal, comparada con un enfermo bien, comparada con…

- Ya, ya entendí Luna, solo me refería a como te encontrabas, salud, animo, cosas normales tu sabes no?

- Ah pues bien, creo? Y que haces por aquí?

- Nada, solo despejarme, y tu? Porqué estas tan sola?

- Ron yo siempre estoy sola – esto lo dijo ella de forma totalmente serena y hasta demostraba placer al asegurar su soledad.

- Y eso es bueno? – Ron la miro extrañado, "cómo le va a gustar la soledad?" se quedo pensando mientras esperaba la respuesta de la Ravenclaw

- Pues yo prefiero estar sola que estar con alguien a quien no intereso, es como el viejo dicho muggle "mas vale solo que mal acompañado"

- Ah, pues si lo ves asi creo que tienes razón

- Además me gusta estar sola, no se creo que me siento mejor con mis pensamientos que con la demás gente, no te pasa a ti? Como que nadie te entiende cuando haces algo, que el mundo te juzga por haber tenido un error o por una simple acción o creencia, te ha pasado Ron?

- Pues la verdad si Luna – Ron la miro con ojos tristes, adoraba platicar con Luna por sus locuras y su forma tan fresca de ser, el resto de la gente la miraba con lastima y hasta con desprecio, sin embargo ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa y una mirada perdida, como si recordara algo mágico y especial, y esto le encantaba a Ron "quizá por eso somos tan buenos amigos"

- Bueno creo que me iré a mi sala común…

- Te puedo acompañar?

Esta pregunta había tomado de sorpresa a Luna pero quitando la expresión de "wow" puso una bella sonrisa de dulzura y solo asintió. Así ambos se fueron caminando.

Ya habían pasado varios días y una masa de tensión se había apoderado de los estudiantes, los ataques de mortifagos estaban cada vez peor y mas frecuentes, tanto era el nerviosismo de los estudiantes que ya se había prohibido que se comprara el profeta, sin embargo en ciertos momentos todos se permitían un respiro y dejaban volar la imaginación para pensar en ellos solamente y en tonterías de adolescentes; y justamente ese día seria uno de esos, una visita a hogsmeade estaba programada y esto tenia a los estudiantes mas que contentos, bueno unos mas que otros:

- Vamos Herms anímate, si??? – decía un insistente Ron a una cansada y hastiada Hermione

- Ron basta, por favor, no estoy de humor para andar con juegos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, te prometo que en cuanto estemos en hogsmeade me relajare pero ahorita te ruego que me dejes en paz! – la verdad al terminar de decir todo esto Hermione se arrepintió, se dio cuenta de que había sonado mas dura y fría de lo que hubiese querido pero es que en verdad no estaba de humor, lo de sus padres aun estaba muy reciente y aun no les decía lo ocurrido a sus amigos

- Lo siento Herms, perdón si te molesto pero es que no me gusta que te encierres aquí, sin nadie que te acompañe ni nada – termino diciendo un poco apenado, ante esto Hermione solo le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero enserio necesito estar sola, ok?

- Ok

Y asi sin nada mas que añadir Ron salió por las puertas de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione con su mejor amiga en esos momentos, la soledad.

Sin embargo esto no duro mucho tiempo en paz y armonía ya que un chico de cabellos rubios platinos y mirada grisácea se adentro en sus pensamientos, él y la charla de hace un par de días:

((((((FLASH-BACK)))))

-Toma, las olvidaste ayer yo…

- La chica tembló de enojo al ver que lo que él le ofrecía eran las cartas del ministerio y el pedazo de papel donde venia parte de la canción que estaba escribiendo

- Tú…tú los leíste?

- Si, quería saber de quien eran y…

- PORQUÉ LOS LEISTE MALFOY!?!?!?! NO TE ENSEÑARON A NO LEER LO QUE NO ES TUYO??? EHH EHH!!!! Porque lo hiciste… - para esos momentos lo que había empezado como furia se había convertido en una profunda tristeza, Hermione volvia a derramar lagrimas silenciosas y Draco solo la observaba, sabia el dolor que ella pasaba, sabía todo lo que su corazón sentía, compartía la misma pena, sin embargo no sabia que hacer para consolarla, porque como consolar a alguien si tu estas igual, sin consuelo – no debiste…

- Escucha el hecho de que nadie lo sepa, no quiere decir que ellos volverán, nada va a ser como antes por más que lo ocultes, entiendes?

- Tu qué sabes Malfoy??!?! Eh, eh, solo eres un niño rico, lo tienes todo!!! Absolutamente todo!!!! Y sabes qué? Ya estoy cansada de ver esta historia mil veces mas, tienes todo y no haces nada por ti mismo, absolutamente nada…

- CALLATE!!! Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, no sabes lo que he pasado, no sabes lo que es ser alguien que no quieres ser, estoy tan harto de vivir la vida que tengo, que te juro me es mas sencillo alejarme de ella y encerrarme en mi mismo, tu eres la que lo tienes todo sabelotodo, tienes a tu par de amigos, San Potter y La comadreja, tuviste a tus padres y que si ya no están? Por lo menos sabes que te quisieron, eres inteligente y créeme no te temen la mitad del colegio, nadie espera de ti que te conviertas en un asesino aunque tu no lo desees, nadie espera nada malo de ti Granger y todavía te quieres sentir una victima? Por Merlín compórtate como siempre lo has hecho, levanta la cabeza y enfrenta al mundo como siempre lo has hecho, como siempre lo harás

De pronto todo se quedo en un silencio total, Hermione no sabía que haber ni que decir, era cierto todo lo que él dijo y también era cierto que en el fondo no estaba tan sola, no sabia lo que era la vida de él y no estaba segura de querer conocerla.

((((((FIN FLASH-BACK))))))))

Hermione llevaba consigo su libreta, si la misma que Draco le devolvió, solo que ahora llevaba unas nuevas estrofas en la canción, unas que le quedaban de maravilla y en el instante en que la canto para ella misma no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas, la letra era tan triste y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba a cada segundo que es lo que podría tener a Draco así, la verdad es que nunca pensó en sentir lastima y mucho menos preocuparse por su mayor enemigo, y es que quien imaginaria que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin tuviera sentimientos? Absolutamente nadie, y ella no tenia porqué ser la excepción, aun le costaba creer que Draco, en el fondo, se sentía frustrado por todo lo que él era o una vez fue, en el fondo de si misma sabía que él ya no quería ser como su padre, y aun se preguntaba el motivo.

De pronto una campanilla sonó, sacándola fieramente de sus pensamientos, "ya es hora de abordar los carruajes" se dijo así misma y camino con rumbo a las puertas del colegio.

- por qué tienes esa cara Herms? – pregunto el mas joven de los Weasley

- Por nada Ron, es solo que…

- Que, qué?

- Nada Ron solo cosas, y los demás?

- Se subieron a otro carruaje, yo me quede a esperarte, nos vamos? – dijo sonriente extendiendo su brazo de forma gallarda, esto causo gracia a Herms y volvió a sonreír, y haciendo una caravana exagerada tomo el brazo de su joven amigo.

Por otro lado el grupo de las serpientes se encontraba ya a bordo de un carruaje, y por vez primera Draco observo a los llamados "thestrals" al fin los conoció, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba daría cualquier cosa por no verlos o por lo menos no gracias a la muerte de su madre, ya había pasado casi un mes y todo seguía tan vivo, tan doloroso, pero a la vez tan ajeno a el mismo, "será porque nunca me enseñaron a sentir", esa era la excusa que su mente buscaba; escapando de sus pensamientos observo a sus amigos, hacia tiempo que no se concentraba en ellos, que ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra para simplemente bromear o pasar el tiempo, hacia tanto que no se sentía levemente en paz, ambos amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa, como si supieran exactamente lo que el estaba pensando, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

Ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y a donde quiera que uno miraba podía observar las sonrisas de todos los alumnos, unos en compañía de sus grupos de amigos y otros en parejas, sin embargo todos en, aparente, paz.

Hermione había decidido seguir sola por un momento, alegando que tenía que ir a comprar un par de cosas personales, los chicos asintieron y quedaron en comer en las tres escobas y que la esperarían, ella solo se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue, tenía que encontrar algo para distraerse, la maldita depresión la estaba matando y de cierta forma las palabra del rubito habían hecho mella en ella y en su corazón, "tal vez eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer, tal vez lo que quiero es negarlo hasta que esa verdad desaparezca pero es que…" y así siguió, hasta que se topo con un nuevo local, tenia el aspecto de un bar muggle pero no decía que era lo que se vendía ahí, así que entro, cual fue sus sorpresa al descubrir que era un bar-karaoke, todo era muy nuevo para ella y eso le encantaba.

Draco se había separado de sus dos amigos, aun estaba muy reciente la pelea con la Granger y necesitaba pensar, la verdad necesitaba un lugar para despejarse, había entregado las cartas a Snape junto con el anillo, le extraño la cara que su profesor había puesto sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente se retiro y siguió con su vida, pensó que tal vez lo mandaría llamar una vez que todo estuviera aclarado; en su trayecto no se dio cuenta que había llegado a un nuevo local en el pueblo, le hecho una mirada y le gusto la combinación de colores y de adornos, el local era de forma de una caja fuerte, de color negro con las cerraduras en plata, al frente un letrero dictaba el nombre del bar "TENTATIO"

Asi que "tentatio" eh? Jaja veamos que tal…

Hermione entro al local y quedo aun mas impresionada con el interior, era un piso de madera con paredes pintadas de negro y un cielo con un hechizo de cielo, luna y estrellas; la barra de acero y las mesas eran altas y circulares, había peceras al fondo con luces verdes en el interior, al principio pensó que debían ser peces, pero después de acercarse comprobó que eran pequeñas hadas que cambiaban de color.

Draco entro y se topo con una chica rubia y con un chico de cabellos negros, ambos estaban discutiendo sobre algo que Draco no entendía muy bien, lentamente se acerco a ellos y pudo observar el cartel de "se solicita empleado"

- Disculpa chico aun no abrimos… y a este paso jamás lo haremos – murmuro lentamente intentando que la rubia no lo escuchara – vamos decídete Lucia no tengo todo el día sabes?

- Oh vamos, que tienes que hacer mas tarde? Absolutamente nada así que… - y disimuladamente se acerco al oído de Joseph y le susurro lentamente un – y él porqué sigue ahí parado?

Joseph se puso de mil colores con el gesto tan inocente, pero a la vez tan atrevido, de su amiga que se tardo en contestar más de lo debido, así que Draco decidió presentarse, claro sin usar su apellido:

- Mi nombre es Draco y me interesa el letrero que tiene ahí

- Pero sabes tocar algún instrumentos o hacer algo? – pregunto Joseph a lo que Draco puso cara de desconcierto

- Es decir sabes hacer algo artístico? El trabajo lo solicitamos para entretener a la gente los días o mas bien las noches en que éste se abra, sabes hacer algo asi? - le aclaro Lucia

- Pues puedo tocar la guitarra y casi cualquier instrumentos, eso sirve no?

- Pues la verdad es que si – contestos Joseph con una mueca de molestia, sin embargo Lucia le sonreía a Draco de forma coqueta

Y mientras eso ocurria una leve, pero hermosa voz comenzó a escucharse desde el frente del local.

- te dire algo si logras seguir con esta guitarra la canción de la muchacha tienes el puesto

Draco solo sonrío "mas facil no puede ser" penso para si mismo y enseguida apoyo a la voz de Herms con una bella melodia

Todo la tenia maravillada, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el escenario, era como los que había en cada concierto a los que su padre la llevaba, era tan bello ese escenario, tan iluminado tan elegante, tan especial, a fondo miles de espejos daban un efecto de magia y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salió de sus ojos castaños y comenzó a entonar la canción que hasta hace unos días, gracias a Draco, había terminado:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Le dolía pronunciar cada palabra pero le encantaba al mismo tiempo, podía sentir los sentimientos de Draco y los suyos propios combinados, sabia lo que él quería dar a entender y ella sabia expresarlo de manera abierta, al mismo tiempo Hermione tampoco quería cometer los errores de sus padres, sabia que estaba mal la forma en la que siempre fue educada. Sabia que no estaba bien la forma en que le enseñaron que debía hacer todo de forma correcta, que nada saliera de su control, que no sintiera más de lo debido y solo en los momentos exactos y libres, que mantuviera la cabeza fría en todo instante

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

No me enseñaron a tomar riesgos, no me enseñaron a confiar en la gente, ni siquiera en mi misma, al igual que a él, nos impusieron algo que no queríamos, algo que ahora odiamos, detesto ser la señorita perfección, detesto la careta que me pongo cada día para no parecer débil

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

Recuerdo que nunca tuve amigos, nunca fui una niña normal, me imagino que Draco si lo fue entre el circulo de amistades de sus padres, yo siempre fui la rara, nunca hice las cosas que debía, siempre encerrada en clases de cosas que no tenia porque saber a los 7 años, siempre hice lo que ellos me dijeron, en ciertos momentos como estos, en los que me doy cuenta de la realidad de Malfoy, me duele en verdad, nos acostumbraron a ambos que el llanto es una sola debilidad, recuerdo lo que decía mi madre "no muestres tus lagrimas mas que a la soledad" quizás de cierta forma eso sea lo mejor en la vida… mostrar siempre una sonrisa, por mas falsa que sea, me lastimo con cada palabra que digo, porque sé que si no me pertenece a mi y a mi alma le pertenecen a Malfoy y a su corazón, porque sin importar lo que él diga se que lo tiene…

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Todo fue por ellos cada cosa que hizo, cada cosa que dejo de hacer, cada noche en las que lloraba por odiar su vida, cada intento por mejorar y sin tener ninguna satisfacción, cada todo, odiaba tanto que la formaran de una manera tan fría a la vida, odiaba que no le hubiesen enseñado como actuar en esos momentos…

_Because of you_

_Because of you…_

Y en cuanto termino su canción noto tres miradas enzima de ella, se giro lentamente y pudo observar a Draco con una guitarra y a dos jóvenes que la miraban con una sonrisa.

- Ya tengo al dueto del momento – dijo el chico con los ojos brillantes Hermione no entendía nada y Draco solo se daba una leve idea de lo que le esperaba y la chica solo la miraba distraídamente y con indiferencia

- Ya lo creo Joseph, el dueto del momento….

HOLA!!! JAJAJ NUEVO CAPI!!! WIII NO PSS YA NUEVOS PERSONAJES JOSEPH Y LUCIA Y PUEDO DECIR ORGULLOSAMENTE MIOS!!! jajaja enserioooo ohh Joseph es la ley!!! jajaj y Lucia tambien para mis compañeras de la secu, si leyeron mi cuento de seguro saben kienes son jaja para los que no pues podran conocer mas de ellos en esta historia, ohh estoy toda contenta de poder meterlos en mi fic jaja

Bueno hoy estuvo la cancion de because of you la vdd se me ocurrio meterla pk es una cancion k yo siento es muy profunda para Draco y al mismo tiempo para Herms, no se si notaron que cambie por total la relacion de los papás de Herms con ella y di mas a conocer la relacion de los Malfoy, jeje bueno disculpen las faltas ortograficas y todo lo k no les guste y pues ya saben que hacer para que me hagan saber k les gusta y que no jeje

y gracias a Andeli por los reviews jaja enserio muchas gracias wiii bueno y obvio a gaby jaja notaras que he bajado mi "vocabulario" pa k no te me traumes jaja

bueno bye!!! y nos leemos jeje adiosin


	4. Chapter 4 UN NUEVO EMPLEO

**CAP4.-NUEVO TRABAJO**

Hermione miraba anonadada al tipo que la estaba abrazando y diciéndole cosas como "si todo será perfecto" "tienes una voz excelente" o cosas como "ya lo creo despertaras la vida a este pueblo!!!" "todos vendrán oírte" todo estaba igual y ella sin entender nada, la chica se la comía con la miraba y Draco solo la miraba con una sonrisa de "pobre de ti"

-ALTO!!!!! Podría alguien, él que sea, explicarme que rayos pasa aquí!!!

-Ok yo te explicare dulzura, tu pregunta y yo responderé – dijo Joseph con una sonrisa que no le pedía nada a la de Draco

-Para empezar, quién eres y quién es ella?

-Pues esa encantadora dama que ves al lado del mocoso ese, se llama Lucia, ella es mi amiga, socia y conciencia – dijo Joseph mirando a Lucia con una sonrisa totalmente distinta a la que había mostrado para Hermione, esta era mas cálida, mas dulce y mas amorosa – y mi nombre es Joseph, ambos somos dueños de este bar, la verdad es que vamos comenzando y como ya le explicamos a tu amigo necesitamos quien entretenga a los clientes ciertos días y en ciertas horas, y ustedes son perfectos para eso…

-Tu tienes una hermosa voz y él toca perfecto la guitarra – añadió Lucia interrumpiendo olímpicamente a Joseph y deshaciendo el medio abrazo que conservaban Herms y Joseph

-Y nos gustaría que aceptaras el trabajo, es un buen sueldo, y ganaras fama y… - continuo Joseph, como sino hubiera habido ninguna interrupción y poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Hermione solo intercalaba sus miradas en los rostros de Joseph, Draco y esa chica que estaba muy cerca, para su gusto, de Draco, "un momento en que estoy pensando" pensó para si Herms, "tengo a un loco que no para de hablar colgado de mis hombros y lo que me preocupa es que esa arpía rubia este tomada del brazo de Drac… mejor me calló" - Así que, qué me dices? O ms bien que nos dicen? – ahora Joseph miraba a Draco, pero sin romper el abrazo con Herms.

-Yo acepto el empleo, lo necesito – dijo Draco mirando sin mucha importancia, como solo un Malfoy sabe hacer, a Joseph "por qué la tiene que estar abrazando, y por qué ella se deja?!?!" pensó un alterado Draco y mas aun lo alteraba el tener esos pensamientos, sentir eso que le estaba carcomiendo la mente, nunca lo había sentido, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

-Muy bien Draco, que me dices tu chica aceptas o no? – pregunto una Lucia, indiferente, le agradaba Hermione pero odiaba que Joseph se chiflara tanto con ella, "por qué rayos no la sueltas ya!??!?! Ya te divertiste así que suéltala!!!... por favor…" pensó para si misma Lucia, adoraba a Joseph para que negárselo, pero jamás lo aceptaría ella primero, "ah no jamás le diré que me trae loca si él no me dice primero que me ama, no le diré todo lo que siento si él no lo dice primero" ese era el pensamiento y la decisión de ella, y así llevaban ya mas de 5 años y ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, el orgullo siempre era mas fuerte, sabían que ambos se lastimaban pero jamás hablarían antes que el otro.

-Pues creo que…"qué hago?" Es obvio que necesito el trabajo pero…"- y así le dirigió una mirada a Draco, leve pero bien captada por el dueño de esa mirada – esta bien, acepto el trabajo.

-GENIAL!!!!!! – y así de un brinco soltó a Hermione y se fue a abrazar a Lucia y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, - ves!!! Lo hemos logrado Lucy!!! Este será el mejor club de todo Hogsmeade, te imaginas? Tendremos un éxito fenomenal gracias a ellos dos, ahora solo hay que perfeccionar las reglas y…

-Alto, alto cuales reglas? No mencionaste ninguna regla – dijo un Draco un tanto molesto

-Pues que estén puntuales, que no muestren su cara hasta que el bar haya tomado fama y qué era lo otro Lucy?

-Que no estén en algún trámite escolar, es decir que cuenten con 17 años y hayan terminado sus estudios, no queremos problemas con el ministerio y todo ese papeleo...

-Pero es que…- Hermione iba a replicar, pero Draco la tomo de la mano a tiempo y le susurro un "shhh" para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Algún problema Hermione? – pregunto Lucia

-No ninguno

-Muy bien, pues sígueme para mostrarles el vestuario, por cierto deberán elegir un nombre artístico o algo por el estilo para ser conocidos, ya saben todo eso…- y así Lucia siguió caminando mientras Draco tomaba del brazo a Herms para que no siguiera caminando y si poder conversar

-Malfoy qué vamos a hacer con lo de Hogwarts? En verdad necesito el empleo pero no pienso dejar el colegio

-Claro que no sabelotodo, yo tampoco pienso dejarlo, pero necesito el dinero si quiero lograr mis planes…

-Pero es que tu madre no te dejo nada?

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se, necesito alejarme de mi padre y la verdad no se porque te cuento todo esto, tu debes ser igual que San Potter y la comadreja, de seguro piensan que soy un mortifago, que soy un espía de Voldemort que…

-Alto!! Yo no pienso eso de ti, la verdad no se que pensar de ti, desde que te conocí has actuado como un completo niño mimado, con prejuicios por la sangre, has actuado exactamente como tu padre, creo que todo el colegio te tiene miedo, pero bueno desde hace tiempo me has demostrado que no eres así, solo estas confundido y creo que algo solo y triste, solo necesitas a alguien que te comprenda, por eso me cuentas todo eso, sabes que yo te puedo entender… - rápidamente se formo un silencio pesado entre los dos así que Hermione cambió rápidamente el tema – bueno pero tenemos que crear una excusa o algo por el estilo no? – Draco la miro sin entender a lo que Hermione agrego – para lo de la escuela, la edad y todo eso

-Ah si claro, ya veremos que hacemos ahora vamos detrás de Lucia antes de que se moleste

-Ok

Así llego la noche pronto y ambos se encaminaron rumbo a Honeydukes pare regresar a Hogwarts, los carruajes habían regresado hacia horas así que la única forma de regresar era atraves del pasadizo que los merodeadores habían descubierto en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

-Quieres volver ya? – pregunto Hermione

-Pues…

-Mira vamos a pasear un rato primero si? Necesitamos aclarar varios puntos, sígueme

Cuando al fin entraron a la tienda con un simple alohomora, se sentaron sobre el mostrador, Hermione respiro hondo y miro fijamente el suelo

-Sabes no podremos con esto si nos comportamos como en Hogwarts, necesitamos una tregua o algo por el estilo, tal vez llegar a ser amigos…

-Tu y yo no podremos ser amigos – dijo Draco tajantemente, interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Hermione

-Por qué no? – pregunto ella – sigues con esos prejuicios de la pureza de la sangre y todo eso verdad

-No, simplemente no podemos ser amigos, no soy como tu y tu no eres como yo, así de sencillo y no, no es por la sangre, es solo que tu perteneces a la luz yo no pertenezco a nada mas k a la oscuridad, esa es la única verdad, prometo no molestarte pero amigos no podremos ser

-Por qué no? – insistió Hermione y con cada palabra se acercaba mas al rostro de Draco – si tu quisieras yo podría… - a este punto ya se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de sus bocas y sus alientos

-Tú podrías que Herms? – era la primera vez que la llamaba así, y la cercanía no ayudaba, debía admitir que el rubio era guapísimo pero no…no podía, no debía, no… - que podrías hacer Herms? – dijo Draco acercando solo un poco mas sus labios para rozarlos con los de Hermione "solo un poco, un poco de nuevo" pensó para si.

El roce llevo a otro, era solo una fina caricia, como terciopelo, Hermione dejo por fin la razón de lado y Draco se dedico a sentir, sin pensar en que haría al terminar esas magnificas y suaves caricias. De pronto los roces no fueron suficientes y decidieron probar con un beso, al principio nada pasional, solo delicado, como tanteando terreno, ambos sabían que no debían pero que mas daba, lo hecho, hecho esta, y en realidad lo estaban disfrutando mucho, como la ultima vez. El beso se fue intensificando conforme los segundos pasaban, ella acomodo los brazo en el pecho de él y Draco coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Cuando al fin se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada mas Hermione tomo la mano de él y lo jalo hasta haber entrado al pasadizo, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano y cuando al fin salieron del pasillo (N/A: ni idea de donde termina o inicia ese pasadizo jeje lo siento!!! A ver si pasan el dato) se soltaron de las manos, sin mirarse, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, ambos sabían que eso era lo mejor y lo mas sensato, ninguno sabia que decir, así que determinando, sin saber, juntos que el silencio era la mejor respuesta, entraron a sus salas y se dedicaron a pensar el uno en el otro, en lo que habían hecho, en lo que había significado, entre tantos pensamientos ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, no se preocuparon en despertar temprano, ya que no había clases.

Hermione había despertado tarde ese día y eso había extrañado a todos, pero mas a Ron, ya que desde ayer deseaba hablar con Herms, no había llegado a la cita en el caldero chorreante y se había preocupado mucho por ella sin embargo cuando la vio bajar tan fresca y relajada no quiso ni preguntarle nada. Los días pasados habían sido muy malos para ella así que no quería arruinarle el buen humor.

-Hola Herms como estas?

-Hola Ron, mejor y tú?

-Bien, te acompaño a desayunar?

-Claro – contesto ella con una sonrisa

Así entraron al gran comedor sonriendo y platicando de tonterías, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera amenazas, totalmente ajenos a que una mirada gris los estaba siguiendo desde que habían entrado hasta que se habían sentado a desayunar.

-Qué tanto vez Draco? – pregunto Pansy

-Nada

-Hum bueno…

Cada "pareja" estaba en su mesa, "tranquilamente" comiendo, hasta que el correo llego, cuando al fin todos tenían su correo dos lechuzas blancas con manchas doradas entraron para pararse frente a Hermione y frente a Draco, ambos se levantaron las vistas y ahí estaban, se miraban fijamente, encontrándose después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, duraron tanto tiempo así que perdieron la continuidad del tiempo, por lo menos el momento les duro hasta que Ron y Pansy, respectivamente, trajeron a la realidad de nuevo a Herms y a Draco.

-No piensas abrir tu carta Herms? Quién te la envió?

-No lo se Ron, pero lo averiguare en un momento

(En la mesa de Slytherin)

-Quién te envió correo?

-No lo se – fue la seca respuesta de Draco antes de levantarse e irse a un lugar más tranquilo para leer su carta

Hermione al verlo salir, se levanto también, no para seguirlo sino para alejarse de Ron, presentía que esa carta era de Joseph y Lucia y él no debía enterarse de nada, por lo menos no aun y mucho menos que también Draco estaba involucrado.

Draco se dirigió a la habitación de música, necesitaba pensar y leer su carta y ahí se sentía bien consigo mismo, así que se fue a un pasillo, que según él lo dejaría cerca de la habitación en poco tiempo.

Hermione entro a la biblioteca y como siempre hacia, saludo a la señora Pince con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino.

Se sentó hasta el fondo, después de la leve discusión con Ron sabia que tendría que dar una mejor explicación que la que ya había dado

(Flash- back)

-A donde vas Herms?

-A la biblioteca, a leer mi carta

-Y porque no la lees aquí, no quieres que yo la lea?

-No es eso, es que… son unos resultados y quiero verlos yo sola

-Ahhh… - dijo Ron evidentemente molesto por la clara mentira que Hermione le había dicho

(Fin del flash back)

-Pero que mas da, tengo derecho a mi privacidad

Decidió abrir la carta y descubrió que no estaba equivocada, era de Joseph y Lucia, la citaban para el viernes para que comenzara a trabajar junto a Draco, le daban la letra de la canción y las partituras para empezarla a ensayar y aprendérsela

-Así que ya comienzo, y la canción será…

Puede ser… raro nombre para una canción – dijo Draco para si mismo, intentaba darle tonalidad a la canción pero había partes con las que no podía, así que decidió citarse con Hermione para comenzar el ensayo hoy mismo.

"te espero hoy en la sala de los menesteres para practicar, puedes?" en realidad no iba a poner ese "puedes?" pero decidió portarse bien con la sabelotodo, lo había prometido y un Malfoy nunca rompe sus promesas.

Una lechuza llego a Hermione, era gris con matices negros y le recordaba a cierto rubio, sin mas abrió la pequeña nota que tenía en la pata y la leyó, cuando termino simplemente coloco un monosílabo y la envió de regreso

"si" fue su sola respuesta, no le molesto pero esperaba más de ella, tal vez una replica pero nada

Bueno supongo que así es mejor

Ya era la de noche y ambos habían acordado verse ahí, en esa sala que cambiaba su apariencia por la necesaria o solicitada.

-Bien dime que ensayamos primero? – pregunto Hermione

-Pues necesito acoplar las notas a tu voz así que ve practicando y yo te sigo, se supone que tu cantas y yo toco, de acuerdo?

-Emm esta bien

-Bueno em… la canción de la lista o tienes algo mas sencillo?

-No, esta bien la de la hoja

-Ok

Y así Draco empezó con los acordes lentos y con ritmo (N/A: aki imaginen el inicio de la canción "puede ser" del canto del loco con la oreja de van gogh, canción k mega recomiendo y mas pa k el cap se les haga entretenido)

Hermione se extraño del inicio pero comenzó a cantar

_**Si mire en un **__**cajón pero no había nada **_

_**Si**__** me quise esconder en medio de la nada**_

_**Si**__** ya nadie me busca si ya nadie me encuentra**_

_**Si**__** se acaba el camino me daré media vuelta**_

-Alto espera, qué estas cantando?

-Tu qué estas tocando?

-La canción que me dieron, cual te dieron a ti

-Esta – dijo Hermione extendiendo el papel

Draco observo la canción y los acordes

-Ah ya veo, nos dieron dos canciones totalmente distintas, primero practicaremos la tuya, después la que me dieron a mi de acuerdo?

-Esta bien

Así siguieron ensayando la canción, a Hermione le encanto, en verdad que si, se sentía muy bien con ella, y aunque a Draco también le gusto se había sentido mucho mejor con la de él.

- ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hable con él – se decía así misma una soñadora Pansy – quizás no quiere hablar conmigo

Justo en esos momentos una lechuza entro volando por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió directamente con ella, esa lechuza la conocía a la perfección, era la de él, la de su admirador secreto, no había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su rutina, hasta ahora solo él podía sacarle una sonrisa, aparte Blaise se había alejado mucho y con Draco ni hablar, al fin se daba cuenta de que jamás seria para él, y a decir verdad no le importaba, el problema era su familia. Sin pensar más en eso, abrió la carta y la leyó:

"hola muñequita, cómo estas niña hermosa?" de vuelta la sonrisa volvía a ella y en menos de nada contesto con un sencillo mensaje, "hola, bien, gracias por preguntar y tu? Cómo te ha ido? Hacia tiempo que no sabía de ti" y envió en la misma lechuza la respuesta a su mensaje.

Pasaron 5 minutos exactos antes de que la lechuza volviera, con un nuevo comentario para ella, "pues me alegra que te encuentres bien, yo estoy bien si tu lo estas, en cuanto a las clases, pues normales, y lo de ausentarme, lo siento mucho, créeme que no quise ausentarme tanto tiempo pero tuve problemas, además también me comentaron que tu los tuviste con tu familia, todo esta bien?" Pansy sonrío, de manera triste pero sonrío. "si, pero nada grave, solo que ahora no tengo casa, ni familia, ni dinero y creo que sin apellidos, nada que no se pueda sobrevivir" le contesto en un nuevo mensaje. 5 minutos después llegaba la respuesta a su mensaje: "oh y porque fue la pelea?" a lo que Pansy contesto: "porque me di cuenta que yo con Draco jamás obtendría nada, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa el no tenerlo, ahora llevo mejor relación con él, bueno en los milagrosos momentos en que llegamos a coincidir en algo, el caso es que se lo explique a mi madre ella se lo dijo a papá y yo acabe fuera del árbol genealógico de la familia, nada mas que contar", "creo que exageraron mucho" fue la única respuesta de él, a lo que Pansy respondió " si, supongo, pero que mas da, por cierto cuándo te conoceré realmente?", el chico no supo que contestar, quería conocerla y en el fondo sabia que era el momento indicado pero aun no tenia el valor, "no lo se, pronto quizás" al leer esta respuesta Pansy solo suspiro y contesto un "esta bien" y siguieron conversando de trivialidades, poniéndose al tanto de lo que había pasado.

Ginny se encontraba junto a Harry en la sala común, "juntos pero separados" era el pensamiento de la pelirroja, ambos no habían vuelto hablar de lo ocurrido la otra noche, Ginny lo intento pero verdaderamente ya se había cansado de tantas evasivas por parte del morocho, "estuvimos a punto de besarnos y él no me dice nada!!!" era con lo que defendía su punto la pelirroja, pero de cierta forma comenzaba a creer que Harry ya no la amaba y era lo que escribía en su diario en esos momentos:

" a veces pienso que eso de la "seguridad" es solo una excusa para que este lejos de él, ya me cansé de que me proteja, quiero a mi novio de vuelta, no a mi amigo, no a un hermano mas, quiero que mi Harry vuelva, estoy desesperada y es que qué hacer si no me equivoco? Qué hare si en verdad él ya no me ama?..."

A otro que no le iba nada bien es a Harry, le dolía tratar así a su niña, le dolía hacerse el tonto pero es que no podía no aun, no debían regresar aun y ella debía entenderlo y él hacerle las cosas mas fáciles, "pero no lo estoy haciendo" dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón frente a Ginny.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, era el primer contacto tranquilo que tenían desde hacia horas, Ginny se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Harry, se acerco y lo beso en los labios, dulcemente, sin prisa, sin preocupaciones, él no pudo hacer mas que entregarse al beso, lo ansiaba desde hacia semanas, lo necesitaba desde el primer segundo en que había terminado su relación amorosa con ella, y lo quería desde aquella noche en que solo pudo saborear el aliento de ella; por su parte Ginny estaba igual, disfrutando el beso tan ansiado, amaba a su morocho, amaba sus labios sobre los de ella, amaba todo de él. Pero como todo lo bueno en algún momento debe terminar y esta no seria la excepción, el oxigeno también se estaba haciendo necesario para vivir, así que se tuvieron que separar, se miraron a los ojos, Ginny sonrío y se recargo en él, después nadie dijo nada, sabían que no habían vuelto pero ese inter de descanso era demasiado necesario.

Ron Weasley se caracterizaba por muchas cosas, unas buenas y otras malas, una de las malas era que siempre sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y que había veces que no sabia expresar lo que deseaba, eso justo le paso con Hermione, el solo se preocupaba por ella, la quería muchísimo, no sabia si como mas que amiga pero mientras lo descubría no iba a dejarla sola o sin protección, por sobre todas las cosas ella es y sería siempre su amiga, pero sin embargo ese hecho no quitaba que el siguiera molesto porque Hermione no le haya querido contar de quien y que decía la carta.

De pronto tropezó con alguien y fue a caer sobre esa persona en el suelo frio, esa persona que ahora hacia la función de colchón persona de Ron era Luna Lovegood, ella sonreía mientras intentaba hacer que Ron se parara, sin embargo al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos rostros ninguno hizo un solo movimiento, Ron podía percibir el aroma a limón en el aliento de Luna, era demasiado embriagador como para retirarse y eliminar esa deliciosa fuente, Luna pensaba lo mismo, tenia cerca de su piel el aliento y el aroma de Ron, tan cautivador, tan hechizante, deseaba que nunca se quitara de enzima de ella, pero no podía ser así, Ron a su pesar se levanto y le tendió una mano a Luna para levantarla, ella la tomo y le sonrío antes de darle un beso a la mejilla y marcharse tarareando una canción que a Ron le gusto, **"yo no te pido la luna, tan solo quiero amarte, quiero ser esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti….solo quiero tenerte muy dentro de mi…."** Ron solo sonrío mientras la silueta de su extraña amiga iba desapareciendo por el largo pasillo. Y sin si quiera notarlo se había olvidado del problema con Hermione.

Ahí estaban de nuevo ensayando, ya había pasado la semana entera y ya mañana debían exponer en el bar, el ensayo había terminado hacia unos 20 minutos pero ambos seguían ahí, con el transcurso de los días habían tomado la confianza de una leve amistad, Hermione le había contado de la discusión que había tenido con Ron, y que se había agravado ya que ahora él no quería ni hablarle, y de lo mal que se sentía respecto a eso, por su parte Draco le contaba de la frustración que sentía por no poder ayudar a Pansy, ya que aunque aun no sabia todo estaba enterado de que su familia estaba molesta con ella, y por los problemas con su padre. Sin embargo ese día ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en lo que había transcurrido ese silencio molesto, Hermione tenía señas de que estaba totalmente deprimida y Draco totalmente furioso, el "afortunado" de romper el silencio fue él:

-Y qué paso esta vez Granger?

Hermione lo miro y suspiro, fue un suspiro de cansancio y frustración y eso no fue desapercibido por Draco.

-Nada es solo que… no se, todos andamos muy distanciados

-Todos? Quienes son todos?

-Pues Harry y Ginny están cada vez peor, ambos no hablan con nadie, están deprimidos y pues parecen muertos en vida, todo estuvo bien 2 días pero después todo fue un caos, Ron sigue molesto y… bueno supongo que yo no he hecho nada por remediar la situación en fin nadie habla con nadie, así estamos y yo ya no se que hacer, sabes no se a donde iré al salir de Hogwarts, no se aun que carrera tomare, no deseo ser auror y la medimagia no se, aun no me decido, enzima vienen estas estúpidas vacaciones que ni siquiera estaban en mis planes y peor aun que no podre quedarme en el castillo y la verdad es que no deseo ir a la madriguera, Ron no esta muy contento conmigo y yo lo entiendo y no creo que quiera verme ahí y yo…

-ALTO!!!! – Draco la freno antes de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad, con cada palabra la castaña derramaba una silencio y tal vez hasta imperceptible lagrima – en primera no es tu culpa si eso pasa, si el cuatro ojos y la pecosa no están juntos es solo porque él tiene miedo a lo que le pueda ocurrir a la Weasley, y lo de la comadreja pues es un testarudo!!! No hay otra manera de calificarlo mas que esa, un completo testarudo y no debes preocuparte he visto como te mira y te perdonara, en cuanto a lo otro créeme estoy igual que tu no se que hare, quizás me quedare en Hogsmeade o no se, pero ya encontrare la solución y tu también, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias Draco

-Por nada sabelotodo

Si bien los "insultos" como sabelotodo o ratón de biblioteca seguían persistiendo en sus conversaciones a Hermione ya no le molestaban, porque sabía que era de forma de cariño y diversión.

-Entonces si quieres ir conmigo mañana?

-Esta bien Ginny pero no le digas a nadie que te voy a sacar de acuerdo?

-Esta bien!!! Jijiji lo que sea con tal de ir a ese nuevo bar, dicen que es la apertura y que será genial!!!

-Pues ya lo veremos

que tal??? primero k nada perdon!!!! si me tarde siglos pero es que me fui de vacaciones y luego llegue y de que s eme fueron todas las ideas y lo que ya tenia avanzado se borro, no no no todo un caos jeje pero bueno aki ya estoy de vuelta, ahora antes de explikar el capi enserio mil gracias a las k dejan reviews y leen la hstoria, jaja de verdad que una siente bonito cuando abre su mail y le ve que tiene un review jeje pero bueno en este capi se podran ver dos fragmenostos de dos canciones una es "todo se vuelve extraño" de la 5° estacion grupo español buenisismo y k mega recomiendo, y tmb un pedazo k canta Luna, es de daniela romo pro a mi me gusta la version de las jeans jaja se llama "yo no te pido la luna" y pues se hace mencion de la cancion del canto del loco ocn la oreja de van gogh la de puede ser, una cancion k a mi me define enserio k si, para mi esa cancion define la vida de las personas pero bueno, esta de mas decirles que todo el mundo magico y los personajes (excepto Joseph y Lucia) son de la gran escritora JKR ajjaja bueno adiosin!!!


End file.
